Unwanted Love
by shounenai4life
Summary: SLASH.Post-Voldermort. Harry and Draco. Enemies for life. So what happens when Harry finds himself falling hard for Draco in a way that may be...deadly?
1. Realizations

Harry and Draco. Enemies for life. So when Harry suddenly begins falling head over heels for Draco, it comes off a bit fishy. On top of it, Draco doesn't feel the same way. Harry's feelings grow, until its almost as if he's infatutated, can't get enough of Draco, who's completly unaware of his feelings. Till he's forced to help Harry get over his new...umm obsession.

* * *

Everyone in the school of Hogwarts knew Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were enemies. They were born to be just so, like peanut butter and jelly were made to reside atop each other in an everlasting tie between bread. That's how things were.

People were very often amused when they fought (which was often) because it made them feel natural and safe and normal, something which everyone was craving for. After Voldermort had been defeated, everyone had been ordered to come back to school (much to the disgruntlement of all the seventh years) and repeat their grade. No one was too happy about this. But, with a new air, (one that wasn't filled with the putrid stench that Voldermort had once created, not _Lord_ Voldermort, just Voldermort) everyone came back, ready to continue with their lives, and to see Draco, who's father had been killed in the war, but before that he had his mother had disowned him, back again, and Harry fighting with him, two 18 year old boys, it assured everyone that nothing really had changed.

At least, not yet.

Something was about to change.

Something big.

* * *

Chapter one 

Harry tapped his quill against the table that he was working at, desperate to be finished with potions. Who knew that he would have to be coming back to school again?

Wasn't seven years enough? But no, they thought they could tie him down for another year and it wasn't going to work. Cause Harry didn't really care if he passed or failed this year. 'So there.' He spat childishly, smiling to himself.

Hermione was writing at a pace which was rather quick for the average student, but incredibly slow for her. Harry was pretty sure even she was tired of school. At least she was holding up better than he was. Ron was asleep. Harry felt sorry for him. The death of his brother had been hard and he spent many sleepless nights crying over him, though Harry tried to make it seem as if he didn't know.

He looked across the room, at all the adults there, and suddenly felt proud for all he had done for the school. Not many could boast to having defeated Lord Voldermort and there was one certain someone whom he was defiantly going to do some serious rubbing into his face. He spotted the person, looked boredly at his nails. Malfoy.

He would admit Malfoy was…handsome (someone could shoot him down before he said he was hot) but he also would admit that hedgehogs were prickly. It wasn't really a big deal to admit it. It was just a fact. A really annoying one. Of course he'd be looking at his nails though, Harry could easily imagine him in stilettos and a mini skirt, and he would squeeze that into his 'rub stuff into Malfoys face' speech later.

Draco turned to look at him and sneered. Nothing had changed between them, though Draco had joined the light side and Harry had watched his go through so much pain as his father died, and he'd been at the trial when his mother took everything, nothing had changed. Which was, of course the way he liked it.

After class he was shaking Ron awake as Draco walked by and 'accidentally' (if accidentally means spitefully and purposefully) hit his books of the table. "Damn you." He said cheerfully.

"Scar face"

"can't get a tan"

"Four eyes"

"Bleached hair."

"Orphan!" Draco spat obviously mad at Harry's earlier comment.

"You too." Harry said. Draco's eyes grew wide as he realized the truth, but then he straightened and swooped away, his posse with him. He had no father, and now, no mother. That bothered him, as his family status had always been so important to him, but in a way it didn't, because he hated his family and all they stood for. He hated evil and he didn't want to have anything to do with it anymore. Not after he'd seen what it could do. To hurt people, to seperate families. And the family he thought he'd had, which was ready to get rid of him the second he did something wrong, was not a group of people he wanted to follow. Not any more.

Of course no one knew this, and they didn't know that Draco admired Harry deeply for all he was and all he' done either, but that really was okay with him. It was one of those more embarrassing things people usually kept to themselves, like the time he'd found Blaise in a thong. Strangely, it hadn't freaked him out as much as he knew it should have.

Back in the classroom, Harry had succeeded in shaking Ron awake and they were now walking back to there dormitory. "Looks like Malfoy hasn't changed at all." He joked, looking over at his sleepy friend. Ron smiled. "Still a git, am I right?"

"Couldn't be more correct." Harry said shaking his head.

Ron lowered his voice, so no one else in the hallway that happened to be listening could hear. "I heard his parents disowned him. You think its true?"

"It is." Said Harry. "His mom didn't even want to look at him. Not that anyone would."

"Kind of sad isn't it though? No one has ever loved him in his life. I wonder how he feels. Maybe that's what makes him so bitchy all the time."

Harry, was about to retort and say the reason Malfoy was an asshole was because he was a_ Malfoy_, but he paused, mid-thought. His parents, dead or not, had always loved him and always cared about him, as well as his friends. Love was one thing that had never been lacking in his life. Except of course when, he'd lived with the Dursley's, before he'd known of the thousands of people who loved him. That had been hell, it had made him feel alone and scared and insecure. Was that how Malfoy felt? Because no one loved him?

"Ron stop talking about it." He pouted. "You're confusing me. He's an asstard cause he wants to be. Not for any secret reason that he's been hiding for years or some crap like that."

Ron smiled. "You're probably right. He always had money, didn't he?"

Harry didn't want to think of Draco Malfoy as someone with a heart, that had always had one thing lacking in his life that had turned him into the cold-hearted enemy Harry knew him as. Because that would make him a human, which Harry knew he couldn't be, because that would make him worthy his sympathy. Which was something he wasn't ready to do. Not to Malfoy. That wouldn't be normal. Which was all he wanted right now.

It was also furthest from what he was going to get.

* * *

R and R! Tried to make a totally original story for once. It's kind of hard, but it will be original. Don't worry, chapters wont be this short! 


	2. Desperations

* * *

Harry awoke with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't really an 'I'm-feeling-rather-sick-today' feeling or simply 'I'm-hungry', but it seemed to be coming from inside him. Not inside as in his intestines and such but more like his soul (if you believe in that sort of thing).

He stood under the shower a while, wondering what could be wrong with him before Ron began banging on the door and saying that he needed to 'Get the hell out', or else he'd 'make him.'

Harry sighed. "I'm coming!" he screamed. How long had it been? 2 minutes? 3? Ron was over-reacting. When he hopped out of the shower, he pulled out his watch and looked at it. It was 7:15. Okay, so he'd spent a bit (15 minutes more) more time in there than he'd hoped for. He ran out, not bothering with a towel or such and began flipping through his clothes, much to the disgruntlement of the other boys in the dorm room.

"Thanks for the morning flash Harry." Seamus said, annoyed.

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "You going to throw in a strip tease with that cute little tush of yours?"

"Oh ha fucking ha." Harry sounded irritated as he slipped on his boxers. Why was he feeling this way?

During the free period where defense against the dark arts had been (no one wanted anything to do with that sort of thing for the next year or so) Harry watched Draco walk into the library and sit at the bench across from him. It was strange how his stomach started jumping even more when he spotted the other boy.

Trying to listen to what Hermione was saying about ancient runes he flipped open a scroll and began taking down notes. "Harry, mate, are you even listening?" Ron asked him quietly after a few minutes. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked.

"You've been writing Malfoy's name on your scroll for the past ten minutes now." Ron said, confused. Harry looked down and saw he had indeed scribbled Draco's name in loopy letters along with smiley faces and hearts and pictures of Draco all over his parchment.

Harry blushed scarlet, also confused at his actions. "You okay?" Ron said seriously. "You look all hot and bothered."

"Fine." Harry mumbled. "I was just…I didn't know I was writing his name."

"Draco Potter?" Ron said glancing at the paper.

Harry covered it. "Umm…that's just…I didn't know-"

"Ahem." Hermione said. "Are you boys going to keep squabbling or are you going to listen to me? I spent a lot of time making these notes."

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said, shiftily looking at Ron, who was still gazing at him with curiosity. "We're listening."

Just then Draco walked past and slapped Harry's pile of books off the table. As usual, Harry bent down to get them, looking up at Draco to think of something rude to say. All insults fled from his mind and he was only left with one thought. 'Wow, Draco's hair is so soft looking.'

He stared at the other boy's retracting back, at the hair cascading down it. Now that Draco had stopped gunking it up with all those gels, it looked…nice. Draco stopped, knowing something was different. Just as the earth revolved around the sun, he and Harry had gone through this ritual as far back as he could remember. Him hitting Harry's books off the desk, Harry giving him one of those rather weak insults and him giving one back far exceeding the other boys. How dare Potter mess with the earth's revolution.

"Dammit Potter, why so quiet?" He asked, in a tone that would be seemingly uncaring to anyone who didn't know him, and one of serious curiosity to one who did. And no one knew him anyways. He turned to look at Harry and was surprised. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he said. For he had never seen such a stupidly, glazed over face on his enemy before. It made his eyes look rather nice actually…

"You're hair…" Harry said weakly, standing up and facing Draco.

"You're hair looks like…it looks like…"

He stepped forwards and ran his fingers through a few stands of Draco's hair that had been let out of the ponytail. "It looks nice." He finished.

Draco blinked, twice, and then blushed, looking away. "You've gone to an all time low, Potter." He said uncertainly. "Trying to use reverse psychology on me."

Harry paused and pulled his hand away, holding it tight with the other hand as if reprimanding it. "I…umm…I…"

"You freak." Draco said, flashing his hair over his shoulders as he turned to leave. "Whatever."

Harry watched him leave, upset and confused at himself for lack of…or too much of…something.

"Harry." Ron said sharply when Draco left. "I don't understand what's going on here. You're looking at Malfoy like you have a crush on him or something. Is this some master scheme to get under his skin or something? If it is, let me in on it!"

That was it. Harry thought back to the only people he'd ever liked. Cho and Ginny. This had been exactly how he'd felt about both of them but, he didn't like Malfoy, he couldn't. It just was…too sudden and too wrong.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on or not Harry?" Hermione sounded concerned. He couldn't deny it though, as weird as it may seem.

"I have to think it through first." Harry said slowly. "It's…complicated."

Complicated meaning he didn't know what the hell was going on.

* * *

During the rest of the day Harry wondered if Draco was metal and he was a magnet because he was so attracted to him. Yes, corny, he thought so too. During lunch he couldn't even keep his eyes on his food as he searched the tables for the blonde boy.

When someone tapped Draco on his shoulder to point out that Potter was ogling at him, he groaned. Why couldn't the freak leave him alone? Why was he staring so?

"Quick, Pansy, is there something on my face?" he asked, turning to the girl. Pansy looked at him boredly. He remembered with a twinge all the times he'd kissed the girl, all the time he'd spent devoted to making them work out. Things had always been awkward, always about sex. He knew they were officially over when Pansy had told him she didn't like the way their relationship was going, that she wanted some space. Put quite simply a _"I don't love you."_ Had been her exact words. Just like his mother strangely, except she had elaborated a bit more.

_"I've tried to love you, for the sake of your father. But since he hates you and wants to disown you well, I really have no reason to stick by you. You are a treacherous, malicious little boy Draco. We gave you so much but now…."_

He really didn't want to remember any more. "No." She said curtly before looking away. Was he really just unlovable?

He glanced at Harry and sneered, willing the boy to stop staring. It was annoying beyond measures. Harry, after receiving two well-aimed kicks from Ron, snapped his back to face his food.

Ron, rolling his eyes (mostly out of worry) went back to shoveling food down his throat, no chewing, just swallowing, just the way he liked it. Harry's head began hurting. As he tried to fight the thoughts of Draco in his mind the hurt only got worse, so he

Let his mind drift. Thoughts of Draco, smiling at him, hugging him. Innocent thoughts really. Then not so inn cocent. Draco hot and panting, naked against the wall, his arms bound above his head as he squirmed and moaned for more…

Ron dropped his fork. "Harry!" He yelled. "What… I'm trying to eat here. Stop drooling into your soup. That's sick man."

Harry looked up at Ron, his eyes looked frightened. "Ron," He said quietly.

"Ron, what's wrong with me."

Ron inched over in his seat and pulled Harry's hand into his. "I don't know Harry. You look ill and faint and… dammit Harry, don't you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Harry looked at Draco, and then looked at Ron. Was it really possible that he was crushing on Draco Malfoy?

* * *

It was after hours when Draco was walking around the slytherin corridors on prefect duty. The quiet and the dark, combined with the loneliness made him feel kind of depressed, so he tried thinking about happy things. He had a boyfriend, who was in love with him. _Really _in love with him. Whatever that was. The hall was wet with water that had been left from students trekking from outside into the dungeons. It had been particularly rainy that day.

He was just about to call it a night and turn back when he heard a noise coming from down the corridor, where he'd just been. Knowing better than to walk around a corner to a dark corridor, he stood there, knowing the sound was coming closer to him. He drew his wand quickly and clutched it in his hand. "Potter?" He said. "What the fuck?"

Harry was walking towards him, slowly, almost staggeringly, breath shallow, face pale. He kept walking and Draco was stuck in his position, enraptured by the look in Harry's eyes. As he got closer, Draco could see tears clinging to the long thick lashes, unshed, making his eyes look starry. "Draco," He whispered as he drew near. "I don't know what's happening to me but…"

Draco gasped as Harry's head came to land heavily on his shoulder. "I can't stay…away from you."

Draco held his breath, waiting for Harry to explode or something. Harry began breathing normally again. He wasn't touching Draco at all. Not even his body was touching Draco's. "I keep thinking about you. And it's only been a day. What did you do to me?"

Harry said accusingly, looking sadly into Draco's eyes.

Draco straightened. "I haven't done a thing to you Potter. Now get away from me and go be gay somewhere else."

Harry's lip trembled. "Liar! I swear I didn't feel like this yesterday. All day, you, you, you. That's all I can think about. Us hugging and holding hands and talking and laughing.

And I feel better when I'm near you, when I can see you, when you acknowledge me. Just a while ago I nearly _cried_ thinking about the fact that we're enemies. It's not even a crush, I know a crush. It's almost desperate."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sleep it off Potter. I really can't help you anywhere here. Maybe you had a love potion gone wrong or something, it'll wear off…"

Harry took his hand and pressed it tremblingly to Draco's face. "Love potion! I've taken that before Draco! It doesn't affect me! I've fought the crucio! Love potions are nothing! Plus…I…I…feel like kissing you, and love potions don't cause that."

The blonde's eyes got huge. Suddenly he grabbed Harry's hand.  
We're going to the nurse now." He said urgently.

Harry would think about the confusion in his heart and mind. He would think about the pain in his head, and wonder about what terrible ailment had befallen him, but all he could think at the moment was how nice Draco's hand felt.

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Njferell(first review), narutolovesme, atarashikurai, LingLing20009, YaoiFanGirl, Crystal Malfoy, Gaara123,Crowley Black, Enigmus, and minoki!

next chapter...well read to find out

Oh...disclaimer...dont own harry potter..oops shouldve put this before!


	3. Confusions

* * *

He was swinging his legs back and forth over the side of the bed, every now and again chancing side-glances at Draco when he thought he wasn't looking, then blushing and looking back at Madam Pomfrey. She seemed more worried with every question she asked him and he wondered why. Nothing could go wrong with Draco in the room with him, it seemed. With Draco, everything suddenly felt a lot better. 

The half moon light was shifting through the window in an eerie sort of way and it reminded Harry that it was 11:00 at night. Leave it up to a snob like Draco to burst in and wake the whole castle up to get Madam Pomfrey to look at Harry. Harry would usually comment (rather rudely) on such an act, but right now, it actually seemed kind of sweet. Plus there had been the added bonus that Draco had been holding forcefully unto his sleeve the whole time.

Now he was sitting on a chair at the end of the room, dozing off, his slytherin tie ruffled, body relaxed and slack, obviously wanting to be as far away from Harry as possible. His cloak was off, leaving his soft white shirt underneath, top button undone. Harry wanted to, but he hardly could keep his eyes away. Which, naturally, scared him. How could he have never noticed how cute Draco was? And those hips. Gods, those hips. He might've been drooling again… but he didn't care.

"And when did these feelings start Harry?" Pomfrey was saying, worry and concern intertwined with the placidity of her tone.

"Umm…today…no…last week probably. But really strongly and really suddenly today." Harry answered, looking back to her.

"Have the feelings been getting weaker or stronger."

"Stronger."

"How much so?"

"A lot…stronger…" Harry squirmed uncomfortably on the bed, taking of his glasses, cleaning them then placing them back on the bridge of his nose. He had a nice nose, people often told him that, but he never believed them. In truth on a scale of one to ten, Harry was probably a two on the self esteem chart, the two coming from the fact that he know he had nice eyes, he adored his mother's eyes and he _did_ have her eyes. But that was it.

Pomfrey sighed. "I wish I could tell you this was simply a crush or a love potion, but that would be a vulgar lie. As you rightfully said, love potions don't work on you Harry and I am quite sure a heterosexual boy does not simply 'fall' for his worst enemy, no matter how handsome and homosexual he may be."

"Draco's gay?" Harry said, cocking his head to the side, obviously surprised. He would be disgusted as well, but whatever charm or spell or whatever (it had to be one of those) was on him, was cushioning all feelings of anger, disgust and hatred for Draco, leaving a sickening thought of 'Oooh, I could have a chance!' in his mind.

"Well I can safely say I do not know, but either way, I'm quite sure, he has no affections for you." Madam Pomfrey said bluntly.

"Draco!" She called, starling the boy up and out of his chair. "What the fu…huh?" Said Draco grumpily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes embarrassingly.

"Could you come over here? Sit, beside Harry, yes, right there." The nurse ordered. Draco perched beside the other boy, an eyebrow arched, crossing his legs daintily.

Harry self-consciously brushed his hair behind his ear. Draco noticed this and a grin immediately graced his face. "What, you want me that bad Potter?" He whispered breathily. Harry's blush deepened. "No…I just…"

Draco moved closer, till there noses were touching and he was practically hovering over a frightened, panting Harry.

"Am I too much for you?" He said into Harry's ear. Harry was whimpering, and if Draco looked into his eyes he would see Harry was close to tears, fainting, and a mental breakdown. "Draco please…" Harry turned his head away. "Don't play with me."

"Who said I'm playing?" Said Draco. Harry looked at him hopefully, half-smiling. Then he saw the jeering look in Draco's eyes and his smile dropped, leaving his lips trembling. He angrily pushed Draco away and collapsed unto the bed, burying his face into the pillow, a searing pain shooting through his heart. And it wasn't like 'a burning pain searing through his heart' metaphorically, but literally. He felt like he was repeatedly getting stabbed there. It hurt more that any crucio curse he'd been through. It hurt so much he wanted to cry.

"Just as I thought." He dimly heard above him. "Draco, pull Harry into your arms."

"You've got to be even more bloody dotty than I thought, you loony old…"

"NOW!"

Harry immediately felt himself being pulled into the most reluctant embrace he'd ever felt in his life, though it was an embrace nevertheless. He tried imagining that Draco had done it all on his own and he was whispering loving, comforting words as he stroked his hair back instead of whispering 'bloody idiot so damn emotional, fucking ass whole, you're a fucking bastard you know that Potter? I know what you want. Attention and publicity. Or is this a stunt to get me into bloody trouble?'

Harry stopped trembling, and his heart rate returned to normal after a few minutes of this and as soon as he whispered 'I'm alright now' Draco pushed him away with as much force as he could without hurting him. "Thank you." Harry said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Fuck you." Draco said angrily. Harry looked sadly at the floor.

"You see this is what I was so worried about." Madam Pomfrey said, shaking her head. "The pain, the sudden love, the need. I'm so sorry Harry."

"What, what is it?" Harry said frightenedly. Draco looked only slightly concerned (0.5percent).

"It seems you have_ Viscus de excessum coactu_." The nurse sounded grave and as dreadful as the words on her lips. Draco's eyes grew wide. "No, but…no, that curse has been banned for a thousand years! Only the darkest of dark would…could ever do that!"

"What's that?" Once again Harry was left out of the loop because of his lack of wizarding years. "Translated it means heart of death by force. The most deadly curse in the wizarding world."

* * *

After five hours of frantic calling, test running, nurses, doctors, teachers, worried students, explaining, fainting and fatigue, Harry was what a small child would probably called…scared to the extremity of no return. A small child would. 

He was sitting on the same bed as before, though now he was clutching to the pillow, angry at himself, and at the world for everything happening to him. First, Avada Kedavra, now this? A curse that hadn't been used for a thousand years. It was worse than Avada, yes, because it tampered with a boys most delicate thing. Their heart.

The Viscus curse made the person fall in love with the person closest to their that they hated the most and was hated equally by the other. It was a quick process, usually taking up to a week to be completed, and the person would suffer all the heart break from being around the person who didn't love them at all.

_'Every time they show hate to you, or do not at least pretend to share your feelings you will feel a pain in your heart that eventually will make you want to kill yourself, and if they continue to hate you, or not pretend to love you, you will commit suicide, no questions asked_.'

'Dammit.'

And there were no questions as to whether or not Draco loved him, or even liked him. Draco hated him. Hated more than anyone, even more since Voldermort's defeat. For being the hero, a hotshot, and oh so good-looking.

'Whatever.' Harry yelled in his mind. Wouldn't it be nice to have Draco in his shoes now. He was going to die, he just knew it. And it would be painful.

They were trying to come up with ways to dispel what was happening to him, but the curser was dead (Lord Voldermort, no surprise there) and so, he would have to suffer it forever. Only undying, true love could break this, and Harry knew nothing would ever come of that.

Everyone was in the next room, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaize, Ginny, Professor Mcgonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Snape, all of the rest of the teachers, anyone that was close to him at this school it seemed, and he…was holding a teddy, on his bed, pain shooting through his chest because he'd just heard Draco scream something about 'never pretending to love that freaking asshole.'

Draco then stormed into the room and grabbed Harry into his arms, because he knew he'd heard and he knew he had to do this because otherwise he would be classified as a cold-blooded murderer. Harry sat there, being held up on one side by the elbow and on the other, Draco's hand was loosely around his waist, the teddy squished between them. Draco was half on the bed, leaning into him, and he looked down at the floor.

"Sorry." Draco said gruffly. Harry blushed, glasses askew, and nodded, knowing they'd forced Draco to do this, knowing that he never would care, and he hated him, but he didn't care. He _needed _this. After a few minutes Draco asked if he was alright and he nodded, giving Draco the okay to let him go and wipe his hands on his sides immediately Harry looked into his face. At least he had no desire to kiss him. Yet.

It was still dark outside. Draco looked tired, yet slightly sorry for Harry, which was probably the only reason he was doing any of this, and by morning he'd be refusing to get near him with a 200 foot pole. Selfish git.

"They said that…" Draco started shakily. "That you're going to get worse, that you're going to eventually want me more and more, get more and more clingy and soon you wont be able to tell the difference between you're emotions and the curses."

Harry shrugged, stroking the top of his bear's head, though he was trembling. "Who would ever come up with such a curse?" He spat venomously. "Why?"

"Well it's actually a kind of a sad story. This guy…I don't remember his mane right now, but I remember he was gay, and he was really in love with some other guy. The other guy hated him though so he ended up getting hurt and pissed and heartbroken and shit. So finally he made up this curse so the other man could feel pain and eventually…die a long, drawn out death. After his love had killed himself, he made love to his corpse, kissed it, then took his own life."

"That's so sick." Said Harry. "Kind of sad though. Reminds me of Romeo and Juliet a bit."

" Then a whole bunch of people started using the curse, and there were many suicides across England. That's when it was banned, and only the darkest of wizards have the hate and capacity to do it. A wizard so dark, he's given up his soul."

Harry bit his lip. He wished he hadn't yet killed Voldermort, so he could do it again, this time more slowly, so much more painfully. Damn him.

"I _do_ hate you Potter." Draco admitted softly.

Harry cringed. "But I don't want to see you die…at my hands anyways. So I guess I'll try this whole 'Be nice to Potter' thing. But I'm never going to tell you I love you, no one can make me. Okay?"

Harry nodded, fighting the urge to bury his face into the soft material of Draco's shirt and kiss him maybe. No, not kiss him. He didn't need that yet. He didn't want it yet.

Draco ran his knuckles across Harry's cheek, though it was totally unaffectionate, more awkward and irritated. "Damn you Potter." He yawned.

He got up from the bed and stretched. "Well umm, see you tomorrow…I guess."

Harry blushed and nodded. "Draco?" He couldn't help but saying.

"What?"

"Thanks for not screaming all that stuff I know you could've. When I die, I'm going to remember you for that."

Draco felt seriously awkward now, and he turned to face Harry. "No one said you're going to die Potter."

"Did they really have to?" Harry smiled sadly.

* * *

Phew! End. All in one 2 hour sitting. My hands feel like mush. But i must thank my reviewers Crowley Black, Crystal Malfoy, Enigmus, YaoiFanGirl101, njferell, LingLing20009, Gaara123, Childofthesand, d-baby and narutolovesme. i love u all and thanks 4 taking the time out to review! hows it going? Like it? Hate it? Want anything specific to happen, Tell me! i only bite out of love! 


	4. Questions

* * *

'Oh God.' Was the first thought Harry had as he opened his eyes. The boys obviously had been discussing him and immediately dispersed and spread across the room, trying to look innocent. "Hey Harry." Ron said, probably trying to sound normal, though Harry could hear the fear in his voice. He wanted to get away from it, go back to sleep, forget everything. Die…

But no, that's what Voldermort had wanted. And he wasn't going to give in quite yet. He got out of bed, flexing his body's muscles as he stretched upwards. "Morning." He said cheerily. Ron looked slightly less worried and smiled back. Most of the tension in the room broke and Harry went to the bathroom, still tired at going to bed at 5:00 am. He doubted anyone had gone to bed at all, but it was Saturday and he was going to ignore the throbbing of his head, and the curse surrounding him, and he was going to get ready for what could possibly be one of the worst days of his lives. And a hogsmade weekend too.

After showering and putting on his boxers, he stood in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. 'Dammit.'

Everything on him looked wrong, so wrong, his hair was messed up, and his eyes seemed too big and his faced was shaped wrongly and everything just wasn't right. He would've never noticed these things before, but he knew it was Draco, Draco taking his mind over. He wanted to please him, make him look at him and smile. He desperately wanted that. He sighed.

"Whoa." Ron said, peeking into the bathroom. "What are you trying to do Harry, breath your lungs through your nose?"

"Ron am I ugly?" Harry said, turning to him. "Tell me the truth please."

"No." Ron said bluntly. "You're not freaking ugly."

"I feel ugly." Harry admitted. "I feel like shit."

Ron's eyes widened_. 'Self consciousness and not being noticed leads to the first steps of a depression when under the heart of death curse.' _ Madam Pomfrey had said.

"Come here." He said, grabbing up his wand. Harry walked towards him, a question in his eyes. '_Slico_.' Ron said, pointing to Harry's hair. Harry felt his hair flatten, becoming less unruly and part in the front, becoming windswept away from his eyes. It fit his face rather nicely. Even if the scar had still been on his forehead, it still wouldn't have shown, but either way it was gone, disappearing after Voldermort had died, a feat no one would've thought possible.

"There." Ron said proudly. "You look seriously sexy now."

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, wary. "You sure?" He said.

"Com'n." Ron smiled. "I'm sure Malfoy will love it."

* * *

"Malfoy, you better love it!" He found himself hissing, grabbing unto Draco's shirt before he got into the great hall. "Love what?" Draco said, pulling away angrily, and straightening his clothes.

"Love Harry's hair."

"That bird nest? What the fuck?" Draco said, frowning. He didn't know being grabbed by the shirt by well-built red-heads was a part of his daily tasks.

"I changed it." Ron said proudly. "It actually looks good now."

"I highly doubt that's possible." Draco jeered.

Ron's eyes glinted. "Listen here, scum, if you ever, ever, hurt Harry, I will fucking kill you, and by not complimenting him, you're hurting him. Would you like a visit from me? Cause I don't use magic. I use fucking brute strength."

Draco watched him push up his sleeve and his arm clench into a fist. Scratch that, extremely well-built red-head. He would've been hot it he wasn't squinting at Draco with a glare that he was sure would kill him if he looked into it long enough. "Fine, I'll say something." He quipped.

"Nice?" Ron probed.

"I'll freaking say something nice." Draco said. "Damn."

Ron nodded curtly in appreciation then strode into the great hall and sat beside Harry. "Where were you?" Harry said curiously. Ron started filling his plate with egg and bacon. "Umm…I got…side-tracked." He said lamely. Harry shrugged then froze as he felt a hand running itself through his silky locks.

"Looks nice Potter." Draco said off-handedly, pulling his hand away. "You do something different?"

Harry's face flamed adorably and he looked a little more that slightly self-conscious. "Thanks." He said softly. "Yeah, I did."

Draco nodded his approval, and then walked away. Harry smiled down into his plate, shyly, glancing back at Draco. 'He touched me.' He thought. He was pathetic, he knew, and it was good that he knew because that meant he still had some control over his body. Some…

"See." Ron said smugly. "He liked it."

"Yeah." Harry said, eyes downcast. Then he looked up at Ron. "Thanks, that was really sweet of you Ron."

"What? I did nothing!"

"Oh please Ron, like Draco would ever care enough to…say anything nice to me."

Ron pouted, angry his plan hadn't worked. "Look, I'm not upset. At least he touched me. He's not totally disgusted with me." Harry said encouragingly.

"You really do look good." Ron tried.

"Best friends are_supposed_ to say that."

They were at Hogsmade now, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron, sitting in the three broomsticks. Harry looked dull-eyed and depressed, having not seeing Draco all day, the girls looked worried for him, and Ron looked seriously pissed that Draco had the audacity to not show his face, no matter how ugly.

Hermione was reading on the heart of death curse, looking more and more worried with every page. "Draco should know better than to leave Harry without even saying hi for the entire day, much less avoid him."

Harry was twirling his dripping sundae around with a spoon, staring out of the window from where they sat in the corner of the store.

He could've sworn his heart jumped out of his chest and into his throat when he saw Draco step into the store and sit at the bar. Everyone watched his eyes trail unto the other boys and felt uncomfortable, though it really couldn't be helped. Harry's heart rate quickened. Everything inside him felt much worse than it had that morning. He wanted Draco so badly. He wanted to walk to him and hold him and touch his hair and…kiss him. Yes, kiss him, and stroke him…and more.

He shook his head clear and fixed his glasses. Not that much more at least, but he _did_ want to see him without his clothes. Wow.

"Harry." Hermione said, nudging him.

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his reprise, wiping his chin in case he was drooling again.

"I think you should ask him out." She said primly, as if she had just requested him to pass her a pencil.

Harry lurched forward, nearly knocking his drink over in surprise, but Ron caught it before it spilled all over his front. "Are you mad?" He spluttered. "No way! I still have enough sense to know he's going to turn me down!"

"He won't. He's not an idiot. He knows he would get into trouble." Ginny said, touching his shoulder. "You really should do it Harry. You'll feel so much better."

Harry looked at Draco, who was alone, staring down at his purple, alcoholic drink in moody distaste. The fear that took over his body wasn't his own. "I'm afraid." He said, feeling like the fourteen year old boy who had crushed on Cho Chang again, not like an eighteen year old man (sort of, barely, but man nevertheless)suffering from Viscus.

"Its alright." Ron assured. Harry looked at him, and then nodded, shakily, knowing it would indeed make him feel so much better to at least _ask_.

So he got up, taking slow steps over to Draco, fixing his collar and watch and running his tongue over his teeth. He had no idea why he was doing this. Maybe just being close to Draco would be enough, and then he could run back to his chair and pretend he'd never began walking. But he was already so close. Why stop now?

When he reached to where Draco was sitting, he stood frozen stock-still. Draco rolled his eyes, and then turned agonizingly slowly in his chair, angered that he was going to have to be decent _again_ to Potter. Wasn't once a day enough? He'd even touch his hair. _Potters_ hair. He almost shuddered. Dirty, pigheaded, over inflated, large egoed, attention seeking, four eyed Potter. Though he generally thought glasses looked rather intellectual and nice on people, he only called Harry that because he knew it bothered him. And he _loved_ bothering him.

"What?" He said flatly, after taking a long sip of the unrecognizable drink he'd been giving, that tasted surprisingly good. Harry looked so frightened, he very nearly felt sorry for him, but very nearly (thankfully) was not the same thing as did, for he did not feel sorry for the asshole and he hoped he never would.

"Umm…" Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering, if it isn't too much trouble, maybe tomorrow, I dunno, if you would like to…you know…" He looked into Draco's eyes hopefully, wishing he would get the drift.

Draco, apparently, did not. "Spit it out Potter, you're boring me." He said, while he still could, knowing in a few days if he said that, Harry would make a beeline for the nearest tall building to jump off of.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Harry mumbled, his tongue not being able to jump through the words fast enough. Draco cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what Harry was saying, and when he did, the color drained from his naturally pale face. "What?" he said, feeling his stomach lurch at the thought, already knowing full well that he couldn't say no, especially with big, macho Ronald Weasely cracking his knuckles menacingly behind Harry's back.

He wanted the earth (if it could be so kind) to swallow him up, but he already knew that it wouldn't (was there a spell that could do that?). He looked up into those adorable puppy eyes angrily. Damn tight situations. "Please?" Harry added. "I really…I really want to be around you. It hurts so much when I'm not."

His voice sounded like he might turn on the tear factor at any moment. Draco let out what could possibly be the longest sigh anyone had done for the year and let his gaze waver to the ground. His words were barely audible, a disgusted mumble of something that only Harry could hear. And who else needed to? He was only glad he was alone so no one could see him suffer this humility. Damn Voldermort, he could've killed the man himself (not that he cared about Harry of course). But killing him, or thoughts of killing him, could not stop the word from making its way up and out of his throat. Damn those two syllables. "Okay."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short and boring. (pouts) I'm just trying to get the first day feel of Harry's curse. Please don't fall asleep on me (pokes reviewers) Next chapter won't be so dull. I can't belive I'm getting such nice reviews (blushes) - I feel special! I wont dissapont you guys. Yosh!

Thank you, njferrel (I'm sorry I upset you, did you hate it that much?), Gaara123 (good work, where? (spins around) thank you, I luv you (yeah I know it sounds weird, but I do, did you get my air hug?), Crowley Black (do you really think so? Its guys like you that keep me writing!), PENIGUIN2006MASTER (ooh si, si, I will!), LingLing20009 (thanks 4 your input, I'm very grateful. I'll try to use a little bit of everyone's), YaoiFanGirl101 (grabs shoulders to stop circle walking) sorry! Hope you get less confuzzled soon), natana 9thakns 4 adding me! Very poetic review), Enigmus (do you really? (Sobs into your shoulder) thanks!), narutolovesme (I'll squeeze this in a chapter, promise, and when I do, know it's dedicated to you!), Crystal Malfoy (good question, i'm not sure but we'll find out!) and miniko (-.- yeah i know, but hey, he gets to hang with draco!)

Thanks everyone else who read!


	5. Courtship

* * *

Draco sat boredly on the castle steps. He much preferred an all day date with Potter than one in the night. It seemed far less…intimate this way. He looked at his watch. Ten past ten. Potter still wasn't here. Maybe he'd chickened out and decided to stay in bed with Ron, who Draco was sure would give him whatever 'comfort' he might need, especially if they were alone. 'He can't say I didn't wait.' 

And it wasn't like he'd cared. He'd just flung on a pair of his semi-casual jeans that were slightly too big and an almost-tight white shirt. He had on his favorite necklace as well, but only cause he hated going without it. 'Maybe Potter will get turned off by my clothes and leave.' He thought happily. Damn his luck.

Potter stepped through the door and it was more than a little obvious that he'd probably gone through a billion outfits to get to the one he was wearing, and he still looked nervous. He had on jeans same as Draco, except his were held up by a belt, and he had on a button-down collared shirt, tucked in, with the first button undone. Draco wondered why he hadn't thrown in a tie and some work shoes as well. Just like Potter.

Harry stood there, running his fingers through his wind-blown hair (it was rather breezy outside), and Draco got the feeling that that wasn't because of the curse, but because Potter wasn't used to dating, much less other guys. He sighed and stood to face Harry. When Harry felt his hand slip into his waistband he nearly swooned. "Draco…we haven't even gone out yet." He said weakly.

"What?" Said Draco, confused. Then he realized what Harry was saying, and then blushed. "No, no, I'm just…making you decent." He pulled out Harry's shirt and pulled out the creases roughly, making Harry's slender body jerk towards him. After he was finished he looked up. Harry was inches from his own face. "You smell good." He whispered.

Draco looked down at his shoes, feeling awkward. "I always do." He mumbled.

Harry smiled. "True."

"Com'n, lets get this over with." Said Draco rolling his eyes, though his heart was racing. The feeling of Harry's waist was nothing to scoff at. It was, put simply, deliciously sexy, like…like…he didn't even know. It was just smooth and lean, yet defined. He wanted that shirt off. But he could think those thoughts if he wanted to because he was a horney teenager and it was natural to lust after any other teenager he felt like, even Harry Potter.

He told himself it wasn't weird.

He didn't believe himself.

They ate breakfast together at this place neither knew the name of, but the food was good and hardly anyone was there, which was exactly what Draco wanted. Harry's curse was to be kept under wraps for as long as possible and someone seeing them together, drinking coffee would be rather hard to explain.

Harry had a cycle of looking at his coffee, sipping it, looking at Draco, blushing, and looking back down. Draco took this time to scrutinize his date. He was really quite good-looking actually, nice face, beautiful eyes, lips…well wow, Draco had never noticed how full and pink they were and how when he bit them, the blood rushed up, making them look blood red. That was damned sexy.

But Harry wasn't talking, which meant this date wasn't going anywhere, and he wasn't going to waste his Saturday. "So," he started. "How are you feeling Potter?"

"Like shit." Harry said venomously. "I don't want to be here, but…I do at the same time, and it hurts to fight it so much. I can't stop blushing and looking at you. I feel like a freaking idiot."

Draco looked only slightly sympathetic. "Then don't fight it." He said. "It's only going to get worse, take you over completely, and it will do it even faster if you fight it."

Harry nodded, lip trembling. Draco reached across and absently brushed the other boy's hair from his eyes. "It's tough." He admitted. Then he pulled up Harry's chin, so he was looking into his eyes. "But…you'll get through it. Damn, you get through everything."

Harry smiled, looking considerably brightened, and Draco brushed his hands off on his jeans.

"Com'n. I'm most likely not doing this again, so let's quit the mushy stuff and get this….date started."

Harry pushed away his now empty cup and stood, fixing his black jeans consciously.

"Where do you want to go?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. Can we just walk for a while?"

"Whatever Potter." Draco sighed, following Harry outside. "It's your weirdness."

They walked down the path between the shops, silenced because what they both needed to talk about, they didn't want to. Harry shut his eyes a lot, most likely trying to block the pain he felt when Draco said something mean to him. Draco kept his mouth shut, so he'd say less insults.

Everything was so confusing. Well not the curse in itself really, that was rather simple. Not even the fact that he'd been the one cursed. Of course Voldermort couldn't leave the world knowing Harry had a chance of being happy. No, he had to die too. The confusing thing was really just his fighting his feelings for Draco. It was funny how hard it was to fight something like that, when he hated to other boy with such venom.

But his mind was being clouded, clouded with thoughts of worry and concern for Draco. Thoughts of lust and sympathy. They were taking over his head, leaving next to no place for his thought of how rude and snobbish the other boy was. "Draco?" He said suddenly, a topic for conversation suddenly making itself clear to him.

"What?" Draco had been staring up at the sun, or the clouds or whatever, Harry wasn't sure. They were standing by a railing at the end of the pathway that over-looked a beach Draco seemed enthralled with. He obviously was trying to ignore Harry's presence, which didn't hurt Harry as much as he knew it soon would.

"How does it feel…being you know." He said carefully, not trying to be rude, though extremely curious at the same time. "Being nice to you?" Draco said. "Trust me, it's probably the hardest thing I've ever done in my life apart from…"

"No that's not what I meant." Harry frowned. "I was saying how does it feel being gay?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Dammit Potter, you're just like everyone else when it comes to this. What do you think? I go around singing 'Candy Mountain', wearing a rainbow headband, dying my hair every other day and licking a lollypop, while making out with every hot gay guy there is in England? Huh?"

"Umm…I didn't…"

"Then I paint my nails every color I can think of, go crying over titanic, watching soap opera's half the day and eating chocolate, dancing to 'Bubblegum' and 'Umbrella'? I'm a cross dresser and I wear a thong and I love tight pants and piercing? Huh? Cause I'm just the same as everyone else. Except I'm not attracted to females. It doesn't even make a difference because I don't like any one, boy or girl! So just fuck off! It seems like everyone in this whole damn world has a problem with what should be my business, my life. I can't change the way I am! Okay?"

Harry was speechless. Seeing Draco so ruffled and angry, and…sad, made him seem a lot more human than usual. It was obvious he'd had a lot of trouble with the same topic before. "It's not like I can control my sexuality. Can I? But my own father…my mother…everyone that knows…"

It was rather hot outside, though with the way Draco wrapped his arms around himself, it didn't seem so. It actually seemed quite cold. "Wait, your father…"

"Let's just say he didn't just disown me because I joined the light side." Draco said stiffly. "I'm glad he's dead. He never loved me anyways."

Harry felt severely embarrassed. "Umm…I just wanted to know how it feels to be with another man." He said quietly, the cursed part of him wanting to hug Draco, the rest wanting him to run back to his dorm and hide away from Draco underneath the covers.

Draco turned from the crashing waves of the sea and looked at Harry with hollow eyes. "Like sex." He said bluntly.

"Not that way." Harry blushed. "I meant to be in love with another man. Because, frankly, I'm scared of how I'm going to feel with you. Is it going to be a wave of love crashing down over me that I can't escape from? Am I going to wake up one morning and realize I'd do anything for you?"

"Oh Potter." Draco laughed jeeringly, demoralizingly even. "You and your silly little romance notions. That's not how love is."

"Then how is it?" Asked Harry innocently. "Is it like how I feel for Ron and Hermione, except there is sexual passion?"

Draco was silent, with a face as if he was thinking. "How do you feel for them?"

Harry grinned. "Well, the first time I knew I loved Ron, I was totally frightened. I'd never loved before and it felt so strange. I felt jealous when he talked to other people, especially females. But I really shouldn't have, since Ron is…"

"Is?"

"Well I shouldn't say anything unless I'm sure." Harry blushed. "But anyways, please tell me what love with other guys is like."

Draco turned away, back to the winking blue-green sea below him and for a minute Harry thought he wasn't going to answer. "I don't know." He said. "I've never dated anyone."

"But you've…"

"Yeah, I've had sex, but so what? I've never dated one, and the only kisses I've ever gotten were sloppy and lust-filled. I believe real love is a myth."

Harry looked almost angry. "What? That's not true! Love is everywhere Draco, stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Oh yeah?" Draco challenged. "Well I thought my parents loved me. I thought Pansy loved me. Do you see them anywhere around here singing with me round the mulberry bush??"

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. "Draco…"

"Let's stop talking and go swimming." Draco suddenly said, wiping his eyes suspiciously. "The water looks lovely and you're boring me."

"But, I've no trunks." Harry explained. Draco grabbed his hand and jumped over the railing unto the sand. "So? Have you no boxers? Or do you go on the nude down there?"

He began stripping off his skin-tight shirt, making Harry almost forget his next sentence. "Are we even allowed to be here?" He tried weakly.

Draco shrugged. "No one's going to see us Potter. It's Sunday, and around here is rather unused anyways. What? Are you afraid of water?"

He winked as he finished removing his clothes, leaving his body slender and sexy.

"No!" Harry cried, jumping after him, falling almost on top of him. Draco pulled Harry off the ground before giggling and half-running into the water, after putting a water-proof charm unto his boxers. Harry followed suit.

"Bastard!" he screamed, shoving Draco. Draco fell face-forward into the salty water. "Argh, Potter!"

The following few minutes were consumed in a rough water fight, which Draco won, followed by another, which Harry won. Harry had carefully placed his glasses on top of his clothes and Draco couldn't help noticing how beautiful his eyes were. They sparkled when he did the classic 'Harry grin' and otherwise they were still really quite stunning. At one point Harry got bitten by a sand crab and screaming, jumped into Draco's arm, resulting in an awkward silence, which Draco broke by commenting on Harry's weight.

"Next to nothing if you ask me." He said snootily. Harry frowned. "The water makes people lighter." He said defending himself.

Draco fought his way through the waves, still holding Harry bridal style, who had his arms wrapped round Draco's shoulders and stood, testing Harry's weight on the sand, bouncing him up and down nauseatingly. "You still feel about 30 pounds." He quipped.

Harry jumped up, swing his arms underneath Draco's body and picked him up. "You feel 20! Featherweight!" He yelled. Draco clambered up, kicking wildly till Harry dropped him, and then crawling up unto him. They wrestled like idiots on the sand, Harry grinning and jokingly, Draco angry and out of breath. A wave came towards them, effulging both boys.

"Shit." Harry said.

"What?" Draco had been laughing idiotically, and was cut short by Harry's troubled expression. He didn't remember ever feeling this carefree, this loose, not thinking about what others thought, not having to be uptight. And he was with Harry Potter, his worst enemy, which, funnily, was turning out to be a good source of companionship. He was different from slytherin's, openly expressing his feelings, passionately standing strong in his beliefs. He didn't remember laughing this hard and this boisterously before. It felt really good actually. He had to check himself. Yup, he still hated Potter. So it was okay to enjoy himself.

Harry looked down and all Draco could see were his boxers moving back and forth with the tide, below the surprisingly well toned and well tanned stomach. Harry blushed. "I guess that was a bit too much physical contact for me…" he trailed off, looking severely embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh…OH…." Draco said, now blushing as well. "Hey don't worry. Do what I do when I get hard."

"Which is what?"

Draco smiled. "I chant 'Dumbledore in a thong.' Over and over in my brain." Harry's mind flashed mental images and he felt himself rapidly deflating. "It works!" He said excitedly. Draco just looked smug, and splashed him with another spray of water, starting the chase all over again.

Later, after spending 3 hours in the water, laying panting on the sand, making a giant sand castle, charming it so it got even bigger, going inside it and watching the sea from there, stopping and eating lunch (all the while chatting about random things while laughing like school girls), going back where they discussed the uses of muggle objects compared to wizarding (Draco seemed quite interested in all the muggle things Harry spoke of, though he didn't let on), falling asleep in their castle (Harry found himself in Draco's arm when they awoke) and ending up with a potential sunburn for Draco and a tan for Draco, they were once again walking in hogsmade.

"That was not as bad as it could've been Potter." Draco admitted grudgingly, surprised at the fact.

"It was, wasn't it?" Harry grinned. "I had a lot of fun."

He was drinking a multi-colored smoothie, that changed color every other minute, quite entertaining actually, and Draco had chocolate.

Draco liked chocolate.

"But I still hate you and think you're an annoying twit." He clarified. Harry nodded, looking slightly subdued. The sun was setting and stars were just beginning to come out, making everything look like twilight, magical…romantic. Tentively, he reached across the railing and grabbed Draco's limp-hanging hand. He felt better immediately. Just the warmth of the other boy gave him an almost blissful feeling.

Until Draco jerked his hand away.

Harry looked at Draco, who curiously looked back at him. "I haven't thought about the curse all day. When I think about it, it didn't really do anything to us except help us to get along . With my temper gone, you don't have a bothersome effect on me."

"Thanks." Draco said dryly. "I'm glad it only took the most deadly curse in the world to help you realize I'm not _that_ annoying."

Harry surprised Draco by suddenly wrapping his arms round the other boy from behind. "You were agreeable all along I reckon." He whispered into his ear. "Just not to me."

Draco bristled and inched away, but Harry was having none of it. "Please…" He said softly. "Don't go."

Draco stood there, picking at the railing, while Harry was pressed into his back, breathing in his scent, obviously suffering a relapse shock from the curse. Draco turned to him, biting his lip, worried at Harry's quick breathing. "You okay?" he said, concerned that Harry could possible faint on him or something like that. Then he would get in trouble, thus explaining his worry.

Harry nodded shakily, and then looked up into Draco's large grey eyes. Draco stared back at him and dimly realized Harry was moving closer. He couldn't move back as the railing was right behind him, and Harry was blushing and looking flustered, blushing like he couldn't control himself. When his arms came up to rest on Draco's shoulders, Draco opened his mouth to protest, but wondered if he should. Would Harry get upset? Was it too early for them to kiss? He really didn't want to kiss Potter, but if he had to…did he have to? He didn't want to. He really didn't.

Harry's lips came closer to his and it seemed like it was going to happen. When Harry's arms enclosed his shoulder's completely, it seemed like there was no return. He shut his eyes…

* * *

Did they kiss? Did they? Review! Your review is important to me! Your feedback, your fav parts, if the characters are OC, OOC, rushing things, whatever. This was Harry's and Draco's first date! What did you think? Thank you reviewers Crowley Black (welocme to the club of consistent reviewers!), Malfoy's Only Chemo, narutolovesme (blush) i try to be nice), Gaara123, LingLing20009 (i'd cry too), Enigmus (hides as u dish out punches to draco), natana (sorry (quits poking) get it, smoking, poking!...Sorry. Oh in answer to your question i always felt sorry for Ron since he was left out so much. I thought he was a really dedicated friend to Harry though and so I protray him as such. Plus, his personality is rather fiery .), and YaoiFanGirl.

I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! (wink wink)


	6. Twisted

N.B- I've changed the thousand years to 200, but I can to it on the actual chapter cause I've deleted the document. So plz keep that in mind! .

* * *

The bed was soft and Harry was glad when he fell into his that night, ready to fall into a deep slumber. All the other boys were asleep, and he turned in his bed (after pulling off his clothes and shoes), not bothering with pajamas, and looked at Neville, who's soft feature's looked peaceful in the moonlight. He wished he could be like that, because at the moment, he was anything but. Everything was terrifying, and the way he felt about Draco was intensifying with every breath he took, building, bubbling over. 

He needed to sleep.

"Harry!" Ron whispered, closer than earwax to his ear. He jumped, and nearly fell out of bed. "Ron, what the fuck!" He hissed angrily. Ron looked apologetic. How he had managed to crawl into Harry's bed without Harry feeling it was beyond the nerve shocked boy. "Sorry." He said. "I just needed to know, how was it?!"

Harry shrugged and suddenly found the lint on the bedspread to be rapturously fascinating. "Harry?" Ron's voice was filled with all the concern of a million Hermione's (yeah that bad). Harry looked into his huge anime blue eyes and suddenly felt like breaking into tears. Everything suddenly hit him. Hit him hard like when you wake up in the morning and you're still tired, you go to the bathroom and are about to open the door and your big brother comes and pushes it open, letting it swing and whack you on the nose.

He was going to die.

He was going to die and it was all because no one was going to find the anti-spell to the cure that Voldermort had put on him. It hadn't happened in 200 years, making the chances a little more that slim. The chances of Draco falling in love with him were even slimmer. Which put him in a tight spot. He was going to die, because apparently from the day he…no Tom Riddle…no Tom Riddles mother…no the whole line of family she'd come into existence from had been created; he had been destined to die, one way or the other. He was going to die. It was almost reliving to think it, as if he'd really known it all along, but he was only just admitting it to himself.

There was no use fighting it, but he was going to ride it out till the end.

He outstretched his arms to Ron in what must've made him look like an extremely pathetic 10 year old, but Ron hugged him anyways, and he buried his head in the crook of Ron's shoulder, letting his soft red hair brush across his face. He was scared at the prospect of dying, of not being able to stop it or knowing what to do. At least he could've done something before. Now he was just useless, and all he needed was another's comfort.

Ron was good that way. At not asking question, just enveloping Harry in those brotherly hugs he'd always wanted as a child.

Ron was quiet for a while, most likely wondering if he should say anything more on the subject, or just let it slide as he ran his fingers through Harry's ever growing hair. Harry was now sitting with his legs folded beneath his and was leaning forward so his chest pressed to Ron's, while Ron's legs were spread with one hanging off the edge of the bed and one underneath his butt. It was kind of awkward, but then again, most of their hugs were.

"So, you want to tell me what's up now?" Ron said quietly, looking over Harry's face for any damage Draco could've physically caused. "Nothing much. We just walked and talked and acted like retards."

"You mean you got along?" Ron asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah, he's nice actually."

Silence. Then, "D-did you kiss him?" Ron's words were laced with disgust and fear, like he hadn't thought that Harry and Draco could've actually had _fun_together.

Harry was released from the hug, and his mind flashed back to only a few hours earlier, when he and Draco had been standing by the railing, and he'd leaned forward and Draco had shut his eyes, and he'd been so nervous, but if Draco was cooperating he was going to continue, and it had felt so wrong but the curse made it feel so good, and his lips had nearly brushed Draco's…

And Draco had turned his face away, towards the ground, blushing furiously, whispering about 'too early' and 'they didn't need it, he wasn't ready'.

Harry had felt utterly embarrassed and had decided on the spot that he wasn't going to try doing anything like that to Draco again. It had been awkward, but he'd eventually laughed it off (and Draco had smirked it off ) and he'd reached out and grasped Draco's small hand in his again, even if for only a minute.

Draco had smirked that off too.

"No." He smiled assuringly. "Why would I ever want to kiss a Malfoy?"

* * *

He was at the nurse now, letting her ask him questions and take his blood pressure. Draco was there too, not for emotional support or any of that romantic crap as he called it, but because he had to be. Whenever Harry's gaze met his, he had a hard time not looking away. What had happened the day before between them had left him feeling strange. Harry had been so innocent in his movements, simply trying to get some relief from the curse. But Draco hadn't let him. He simply could not handle the prospect of kissing Potter. 

Kissing to him had always been sacred. Real kissing always seemed connected with love._Real _kissing, not the sloppy things he'd always gotten from guys right before they fucked. Not the cold pecks on the cheek he'd gotten from his mother or the aristocratic lip press from Pansy. Real kissing, like what he'd seen in the few plays he'd watched, where the people had suffered hours of torture at being torn apart (depending on how long the movie was) and then ending up in one of those kisses that gave him a complete and total hard on, where they were the only ones in the world, and made him cry.

He didn't understand how someone could give up their lives for the sake of others. It didn't make any sense. There was nothing to gain, no pleasure to be gotten. He didn't see the point.

Harry was babbling about all they had done during the earlier day, from the first to the last, though he left out chunks of embarrassing details, still including their almost kiss since he thought it was of some importance. "I didn't really, really want to kiss him." He said carefully. "It just felt right, like I would feel better when I did."

"And you do remember that 3 days ago you and Draco hated each other with everything inside of your souls right? "Madam Pomfrey said carefully.

"Oh course. I was cursed, that's the only reason I'm like this, why wouldn't I remember?" Harry said, arching an eyebrow.

"You _will_ eventually forget though, you know that right?" Draco said airily.

"WHAT?" Harry burst out. "Why? I don't…how?"

"Draco!" Madam Pomfrey said repremandingly. "We said we were going to wait to tell him!"

"Of, I suppose I'm not _quite_ so good at keeping secrets." Draco sounded devilishly evil. "Sorry."

Harry looked sickened. "You mean I'm going to think that I really am in love with Draco?" He said. "But, isn't the pain I'm going through enough?"

"Well obviously not. You should feel quite greatful actually. If it weren't for me you'd be on your back dying right now." Draco looked at his well-manicured nails. "I'm really here to just keep you holding on for a bit longer you know? Like putting someone who's just lost their ability to breathe on life support. It only works for so long."

"So you're saying there really is no point to this? That I should just give up and die now?" Harry snapped.

"No…" Draco said. He really hadn't meant that, he was just trying to keep up with what was going on, be normal and treat Harry in the teasing way he was used to. "Yes you are!" Harry screamed, wiping his face fiercely. "You are! I thought you were trying!"

"I am…"

Harry reached across the bed and shoved Draco as hard as he could in the chest, something rather childish, but his head and heart hurt so much he thought he might burst. Draco immediately retaliated, and all of a sudden they were on the floor fighting, Harry shoving angrily, hurt, and Draco smacking back every time he was hit, because it was his nature. At a point he got Harry pinned below him and was about to force him to stop hitting because he was tired and his hair was messed up.

"Potter!" He yelled as Harry kept kicking and screaming like a wild animal. Madam Pomfrey just sat there looking faint. "Stop it! Stop! You're going to work yourself up into a heart attack!"

"I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Harry yelled over and over, like he was repeating some sort of weird meditation chorus. Harry suddenly stopped thrashing and turned his head to the side, tears streaming from his eyes down the bridge of him nose and on to the tiled floor. He brushed them away impatiently knowing they were the curse, not his, that they weren't real, the pain killing him, no, rotting him inside out wasn't real, but they kept coming.

He pushed Draco off of him so hard he practically flew across the room and left, slamming the door behind him. His muffled cries could be heard fading into the distance…

"Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said primly. "I understand that you and Mr. Potter have been in competition for most of your lives within contact of each other."

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and it was almost like a lever pull, or the switch of a button, because suddenly her voice dropped and she was talking in a totally different tone, one that almost frightened Draco.

"But I urge you, as you can see, Harry's emotions are very unstable. If you are to succeed in keeping him as unstressed as possible as we avidly try to find a cure to his aliment, you're going to have to be a lot more…sensitive to his needs."

"I know!" Draco said. "But it's moving so fast! Yesterday he wouldn't cry about something like this! I didn't know! It's not like I'd try to make him burst into tears. I'm not that evil."

"I recognize this, but Harry's feelings are rather like those of a pregnant woman. You can't predict them, so you must proceed with caution."

"S-should I go after him?" Draco said shakily, wondering if Harry had reached the stage where he jumped off rooftops in an effort to…end the pain.

"No, he hasn't reached quite that far yet. At this rate, we can give it at least a month. But there is something I needed to talk to you about."

Draco ran his fingers through his ruffled hair and sat back unto the bed he'd been so comfortably been resting on before Harry had tried to kill him. "What?"

"As I earlier said, we've been searching for ways to dispel the curse put on Harry, which has been taking up massive amounts of research. We figured, if we could find out who originally made up the curse, then we could find out if he had created an anti-spell or something of the sorts."

"And?"

"We've found out who was the original caster."

Draco was getting tired of prodding this woman now. "And??" He said rather annoyedly.

"It was a Malfoy. You're great-great granduncle to be more specific."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun. I know, no kiss. I'm trying not to rush things! Plot being fleshed out a bit more in this chapter. A lot of H/D fluff coming up in the next chapter. Happy spring break! I'm not off till Wednesday -.- Thank you to my 11 reviewers! Narutolovesme (lol, that part was rather interesting), spader says hobey-ho (hi! New reviewer! Hope you stick around!), LingLing20009, (thanks for you're long review! Sorry bout the cliffe but you know you love me! If there weren't any, it would be boring!), Penutina Potter (new reviewer! YAHH! Thanks I try to keep them OC), Gaara123 (okay, I'll try to slow it down), Crystal Malfoy (are you Harry and Draco's kid! Cuz that would be so cute!), Haran Herutsu (really (cires) thank you so much, that means a lot to me that you would say something so sweetly sentimental!), YaoiFanGirl101 (don't be disappointed, its coming (the kiss I mean)), Enigmus (sorry!), Malfoys Only Chemo (yes, it was long enough, thank you for caring!), and Penguin2006Master (die? B-but why? (sad face) don't make me die plz, I'm sorry!) 

For all you reviewers (Penguin2006Master, Malfoys Only Chemo, YaoiFanGirl. Enigmus, Gaara123, LingLing20009, Narutolovesme, Crystal Malfoy, Crowley Black) who I see reviewing almost consistenty, thanks a lot. It means so much to me!

Sorry my thank you list is so long, just wanted to let you know how happy you're reviews are making me!

Oh and for all the That Night 2 readers, an update is coming. I have so many stories I want to get up, my brain hurts trying to keep track to bear with me plz)


	7. Bed Ridden

* * *

He was retching up his breakfast and possibly most of his lunch into the toilet, a very worried best friend outside the stall. He'd been crying, (hiding it rather unsuccessfully, as well) and trying to tell himself it wasn't real, they weren't his tears, but the curse was too strong, and it wouldn't let him. 

"Harry, you want me to come in there?" Ron asked nervously.

"It's okay Ron." Harry said, between sobs. "It's just nothing, just the curse, I'm not really upset."

Tears blinded him and he threw up again. Why was he sick? If he had been a complete psychopathic worrier, he would be sure he was pregnant, but that was completely impossible for the simple reason that he'd never had sex before. His head hurt and his heart hurt and his face felt numb from crying and Ron's voice sounded far away.

But one voice stood out with frightening sharpness. "Potter." Draco said.

"Malfoy, I think you've done enough." Ron sounded livid. Harry could imagine the death glare he was giving Draco with those shocking blue eyes of his. "Hmph." Draco said airily, looking over the tall, lanky boy. He was really quite attractive, with his red hair and freckles. Maybe he'd pick him up after…

'_After what_?'

He was faced with what could be the biggest problem of his life. His living relative had been the one to cast the curse. He had the chance, a slim chance to help Harry. He could go against everything he'd ever lived for and search through his house, search through his family tree and everything related to him to try and find some answers, a solution for the curse. And he was the only one who could do it.

Could he really go against his family like that? For someone he hated? There didn't even have to be an anti-curse. Could he disrupt everything he'd ever built up and lived on to find something that might not even be there? He couldn't answer that yet. He didn't care about Potter, which made it harder to answer. If they had been friends…but they hadn't.

And anyways Ron had a girlfriend.

"Well sorry, I'm here to do some more." He said rudely, brandishing his wand and blasting off the bathroom door. Harry had flushed the toilet and had been about to open it. "Well, _thanks_ for the privacy." He said.

"Have you two been fucking?" Draco said, gesturing to Ron.

Ron looked faint, either from the prospect or by Draco's bluntness.

"NO!" Harry said. "What's wrong with you? Why would you think that?"

"Well then you're not pregnant, no accidental pregnancy potion possibility here."

"How could you even think that?" Said Ron. "Gross. He's Harry. Why would I want to do Harry."

"Wow, thanks Ron." Harry said, looking down. "You make me feel so fuzzy inside."

Ron was about to apologize when Draco surprised all three of them and put his arms around Harry, no scorn, just warmth. "You feel better now?"

Harry couldn't breath, so he nodded, and even that was shaky. Draco's body against his felt like it was made to be there.

"Well then I know what it is. You've gotten the Vicus aliment. It's kind of like a flu you get when you're emotion go haywire from too much stress while you're under the curse. The stress being me that is."

"Oh…how long does it last?" said Harry, wondering why Draco hadn't released his grip around Harry's shoulder and waist.

"About 3 days. Madam Pomfrey said if you have it then I'm going to have to hang round you a lot, you know, make you stable again. Otherwise, it'll get worse."

Harry sneezed, burying his face into Draco's cloak to stop himself, and sending violent puff's of air out through his nostrils. Draco just held him closer, and Harry eventually began purring almost, his throat vibrating in a way he couldn't control.

"That's a sign I can let go." Draco said. His voice sounded worried. "If I'd let you go on, you would've died eventually from sickness. I'm sorry Potter; I didn't know it had reached that stage yet."

"It's…it's…okay." Harry said, sneezing again, covering his face with his sleeve. "But why won't it stop?"

"Oh you're going to keep sneezing and stuff. I didn't catch you in time to keep you healthy. But at least we know it's nothing serious."

"He purrs when it's safe to let go?" Ron asked as if it were the single most hilarious thing he'd ever heard.

"Yeah, why do I have to purr! Why can't I roar or something." Harry blushed.

Draco looked bored again. "I can't believe I have to take care of you. Oh…shit! That's the other thing. It's contagious to everyone but the person you've been cursed to fall in love with so we'll need to get you out of here now."

Ron stepped back. "Umm Weasely, I'm going to have to ask you to get all of Potter's stuff and bring them to the room of requirements. He's going to have to stay there for the next few days and I don't think he's allowed to go back to his dorm."

"What? You mean Harry has to leave everyone and go live with you!" Ron said, aghast. "I know, what a dreadfully frightening prospect, but yes Weasely. Now hurry before Potter dies. There's a soup I have to get him…"

He grabbed Harry's hand absently and they were running to the room of requirements together. "Madam Pomfrey told me that since it's my fault, I can't complain. We just remembered about the whole flu business. Anyways, we'll get our work sent to us until you're stable and so on."

He pushed the door open. Harry looked around. The room looked exactly like his dorm room, except there was only one Gryffindor four poster and one slytherin, across the room from each other. One side of the room was decorated green, the other red. Draco's suitcase was on his bed.

"Now get into bed before you pass out." He said, flustered, trying to remember all tat Madam Pomfrey had told him to do. She'd be coming by soon, but he remembered her telling him to get Harry to bed. Harry complied, indeed feeling woozy, plopping down unto his bed and shakily beginning to remove his tie.

"Shh, stop moving, let me." Draco said quietly, pulling Harry's tie gently from him. He loosened it and pulled the top button for Harry, then bent and began pulling off his shoes. Harry held weakly unto his shoulders for balance. "Draco you don't need to…"

"It's alright. This is my fault. I'm supposed to." Draco said, even quieter. Harry's breathing was shallow and his eyes were fluttering shut. He felt hurt and tired and as if his day had gone on too long. "So much throwing up." He said. "It was gross."

Draco looked up at Harry, at how his eyelashes cast shadows when they were closed, how his cheeks were lightly dusted with pink, and almost forgot where he was. "Don't sleep yet." He said urgently, pulling Harry up and leading him to the bathroom, helping him brush out the taste of sickness from his mouth before dragging him back.

There was a knock on the door and he rushed to it, finding both Ron and Madam Pomfrey. Ron left after getting to make sure Harry was alright and planting a kiss to the boys forehead before he was so sick only Draco could touch him without catching the flu, and Madam Pomfrey taught him how to make this soup that would make Harry stable more quickly, told him what to do for certain predicaments, how to keep Harry calm, and urged him not to make him any more upset.

"Just let him rest. I'll be by tomorrow with the days work and you are to give me a status report."

She was at the door before she turned sharply. "And Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Dot make any moves that could lead to…intimacy. We don't want to rush into anything unless absolutely necessary and he really isn't in any condition for…"

Draco looked green. "I wouldn't even think of that." He said honestly.

Then she left.

"Can I sleep now?" Harry whimpered childishly. Draco helped him out of his shirt and put one on with soft cotton, pulled him out of his pants and let him lay down. "Not quite. I need to finish you're damned soup."

He snipped of a tiny piece of hair and dropped it into the bowl on the bedside table then stirred it, fascinated as the hair dissolved completely.

"Here," he pulled up a chair alongside Harry's bed. "Com'n, drink it."

Harry pouted. "I'm so tired…"

Draco propped him up. "Fine. I'll…I'll feed you."

Harry was about to protest, then thought better of it and agreed. Draco slipped the spoon between his lips, keeping the bowl in his other hand, balanced precariously.

Harry drank it and immediately some color returned to his face. "It tastes so strange." He said. "Really bitter…but at the same time sweet. Just like you Draco…just like you."

Draco went red and fed Harry the rest of the soup, knowing he was simply babbling because he was so tired, then let him slip into the sub-consciousness he so desired. Then he picked up Harry's discarded clothes, and sat on his own bed. He suddenly realized just how much Harry needed him in this cursed state. It just had finally hit him. Whatever he did, whatever he said was going to affect the boy.

He realized something else.

Hate or no hate, he didn't want Harry to die.

When Harry woke up he felt alienated. He was in a bed, but…something felt different. The room felt less constricted and he felt light-headed. He slowly opened his eyes though they felt mucus-crusted and tired and glanced around. Everything looked the same except he was the only one there.

Then he remembered.

"Draco?" he said tiredly rubbing his face. He spotted the other boy, asleep and sprawled over his bed and asleep. He really wanted to be with him. His nose was clogged up and he was sure he was the most hideous guy in the world but he got up and tottered over to Draco because it hurt if he didn't.

He lay down beside Draco who's feet were touching the ground over the side of the bed, but had the rest of his body on the bed itself. He put his head on Draco's chest. Oh, that felt so good. To feel Draco breathing was the most spectacular feeling in the world.

Unconsciously, Draco's hand came up and began stroking his hair and he felt himself purring again. He snuggled farther into the material of Draco's shirt, feeling at peace and calm. And then he suddenly got the urge to kiss Draco. He fought it away. "Potter." Draco's voice was groggy. "Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"You shouldn't be complaining. You've had sex before. You know how close you have to be to do that?" Harry teased.

"Oh, he's feeling better, he has time for quipping remarks." Draco said. "I liked you better when you were almost asleep. You were so much cuter."

Harry was silent, and Draco felt his body stiffen. "Sorry." He said, wondering what he'd done wrong this time.

He'd said 'you were so much cuter' but to Harry it sounded a lot more like ' you're beauty shines down on me my darling Harry. I'm not worthy of your love, but I will give you mine. You're everlasting radiance keeps me in awe. I wish you would bask me with your presence always.'

Seriously.

He shook his head, knowing he was confused. "You okay?" said Draco.

Translation ' Harry, the love I feel for you is so strong that I would cry 24 hours, 365 ¼ days a year for you if you ever were to leave my side for even a second.'

Harry blinked. "Something's wrong with my head. I feel faint."

Draco helped him sit up. "You need more soup."

He got the little bowl and a thermos and poured some out carefully. Then he pulled out a piece of hair and stuck it in.

"Why do you need to do that?" Harry said.

"It's easier to fight the curse when there's part of my D.N.A inside you." Draco explained. He sat beside Harry on the edge of the bed, and proceeded to spoon the small amount of liquid down his throat.

"It's still really bitter-sweet. More bitter than sweet." Harry said, sticking out his tongue. A dribble of soup accidentally slid down his chin and Draco immediately used his thumb and forefinger to wipe it away.

"You're skin is so soft." He marveled, stroking along Harry's jawbone and up to his cheek. "Like, what do muggles say? Like…like a baby's ass."

Harry laughed. "That's not what they say exactly." He said, finding Draco's lack of muggle knowledge very appealing.

"Well it's soft anyways." Draco shrugged. "Com'n, it's past ten. You've got to get back into bed."

Harry nodded, and crawled under Draco's covers, falling almost instantly asleep.

"Hey, no. not my bed…Potter." Draco sighed, looking down at the innocently sleeping boy. He looked so tired and... fragile.

He clenched his jaw. He was _not_ sleeping in a Gryffindor bed.

Sighing, (he'd been doing this a lot lately) he dragged on his pajamas and lay beside Harry. Though Harry was tiny, there wasn't quite enough space for his hands to rest comfortably anywhere.

Only one place for them to go.

He slipped them around Harry's waist.

"Damn you Potter." He said angrily into the soft mass of hair.

Then he sighed.

And kissed the top of Harry's head.

* * *

More fluff in the next chapter! 

Thanks to my reviewers, Penguin2006Masters, LingLing20009, Gaara123, narutolovesme, Enigmus, Malfoys Only Chemo, fuki-chan, DrarryFluff, wingedblackwolf.

For those who wrote extra long reviews (LingLing20009, narutolovesme, Enigmus etc.) thank you for caring so much as to go out of your way to get me really really happy!

* * *


	8. Tempted To Touch

* * *

"Good morning!" Draco called chirpily, placing a food-laden tray on Harry's lap. Harry smiled, though he raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Why so chipper?" he said questionably. Draco shrugged, spooning up a bit of scrambled eggs and ham. "Madam Pomfrey was by earlier." He said, cupping his hand underneath the spoon as it made its way to Harry's mouth.

"She said you looked dreadful, but it was to be expected."

"Wow, _thanks_." Harry said sarcastically. 

"I think you actually look quite nice when you're asleep, inflamed mucus-filled nostrils and all. You have a nice face." Draco said off-handedly.

Translation "If you, my darling, are not the most gorgeous thing in the world, I do not know what is."

Harry sneezed into his last spoonful of food, and Draco promptly dropped the spoon back into the bowl, looking disgusted. "Alright that's enough of that then." He said rolling his eyes. He picked up the tray and set it on the bedside table. "Urhg, I haven't showered since yesterday morning. I feel dirty." Harry said tiredly

Draco was flecking at his already pristine nails from his shower earlier that morning and shot Harry a look that said 'T.M.I.'

Harry got the point and knowing he wasn't going to get anything good out of Draco, pulled himself up and made to go to the bathroom. He fell over the second he left the bed.

"Oh shit Potter." Draco said, surprised to have Harry face-flat at his feet. "What are you doing?"

"I…I feel so faint, I can hardly move. It hurts so badly. My head…my everything else…." Harry sounded frightened and his eyes were quickly filling with tears. "What's wrong with me?"

"Shh…" Draco said, helping him to his feet. "It's just the flu, nothing serious; don't go pulling waterworks on me now, you know I detest it."

Harry stood, testing his balance, and immediately fell again. It wasn't like in the movies where the guy always manages to catch the falling girl perfectly in his arms and her outfit still manages to stay uncreased , but more like a really uncoordinated grab, which succeeded in Draco catching Harry's sleeve and falling himself, landing on the floor heavily with Harry on top of him.

"I think you might need some help." He whispered breathily.

Harry nodded, feeling like a complete idiot, but definitely wanting to be clean. So he let Draco half carry him to the bathroom and set him down on the closed toilet seat, helping him get off his clothes. He ordered Draco to shut his eyes while he took off his boxers a (resulting in Draco scoffing and pointedly staring at Harry as he struggled to remove his boxers without showing anything) and finally hit the warm water, sitting in the tub like a little boy.

"You look so cuuuttteee." Draco teased, leaning over the tub and scrubbing vigorously at Harry's face. Harry stuck out his tongue. "I really can't manage a shower right now. I can't even bathe myself."

"I know. It feels like I'm dealing with an old person." Draco complained, rubbing along Harry's arm now. "I have to feed you and put your clothes on and bathe you…"

"I'm sorry. I really am. Maybe I should just sit here and soak or something."

"I'm not going to have you stinking up the whole place. But there is a certain place I'm going to have to leave out…"

"Huh? Oh…" Harry smiled embarrassedly. "Thank you."

Draco pushed up his sleeves, running the soapy cloth between Harry's shoulder blades. "Trust me, it's a gift for both of us."

"Th-that feels so good." Harry sighed. "You know I can never get right there?"

"Where? Here?" Draco said rubbing the same spot again.

"Ye-yeah…" Harry arched his back in pleasure.

Draco looked at him, a strange expression on his face. "What?" said Harry.

Draco looked down. "Nothing…"

He'd just noticed the way Harry's eyes glazed over when he was happy.

It was beautiful.

After getting everywhere that could be classified as 'unprivate' Draco sat back, watching Harry whose eyes were half-closed. He was so quiet, and everything around them was quiet. He was going to shut his eyes for a few minutes…he was tired…

Just a few minutes.

When he opened his eyes, everything felt different. The shadows outside, the way they cast, the atmosphere. He looked at his watch. Ten past eleven. Shit. He'd been asleep for fifteen minutes.

"Hey, Potter." He said, getting up and peeking into the water. Double shit. Harry's head was under the water, submerged, bobbing. He looked dead. Triple shit. Draco felt like slapping himself repeatedly, but he had no time.

Grabbing Harry's limp, wet body, he dragged him out and laid him on the carpeted floor. He wasn't breathing. Leave it to Harry to fall asleep in a tub full of water.

'No it's my fault. I should've been watching him.' He thought angrily, testing Harry for a pulse. How long had he been under? How long did it take to drown?

His wand was in the next room. He couldn't go back. Thinking frantically about those muggle C.P.R classes he'd taken he pressed his hands to the center of Harry's chest, one over the other, pumping rhythmically as he'd been taught.

Then he checked for a pulse.

None.

He tried again, leaning over Harry, practically desperate. He was in a bathroom, far away from the rest of the school, with a curse-ridden, contagious boy. Quadruple shit. And he wasn't even certified in C.P.R, not that he could even at the moment think of a spell to make lungs work.

Mouth to mouth.

He cringed, but knowing there was no time for stalling bent forward, pushing Harry's hair behind his ear. How did it go again? Oh yeah. 'Ahhh…I have to touch his lips…with _my_ lips!'

His lips were mere centimeters from Harry's when the boy coughed up a couple gallons of bath water right into his face, chocking haphazardly as he weakly sat up. "Jesus Potter, you scared the shit out of me." Draco whispered. He was covered in Harry's spit up water, but he didn't bother wiping it away. Instead, he knelt forward and gathered Harry in the warmest hug he'd ever given another person.

Harry spluttered, but for an entirely different reason. He was completely naked and soaking wet and being hugged by what was (thanks to the curse) apparently the boy of his dreams. Draco cradled his head gently with one hand as he hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I won't do it ever again. I was supposed to keep you safe. I'm so sorry. Don't scare me like that again. I'm so sorry. I've never been so scared in my life for someone else. I'm so sorry." He kept murmuring.

Then he wrapped Harry in a towel and carried him back to the room, silently changing him and drying his hair. "Draco…did I just…did you just…" Harry still hadn't grasped what had happened.

"Yes I just nearly killed you. I'm so sorry."

"No did you just…_save me_?"

"You could've died. It would've been my fault." Draco once again pulled Harry roughly towards him, cradling the now clothed boy. "Oh God you're so cold. Is that what death feels like? You looked so dead."

He buried his face into the cotton of Harry's back, trembling. "I nearly killed you."

"It's okay." Harry said, wondering if he should hug back or just sit there. "It's okay. I trusted you. Plus, I've had near death experiences so many times; it's no big deal anymore."

Draco nodded, but he didn't let go of Harry for the next half hour. "You want to watch a movie?" Harry said eventually. "I want to watch a movie…"

"What? How can you think about movies! You nearly…which movies is it?"

"It's a muggle movie. You'll have to transfigure something into a projector or something." Harry said, slipping from Draco's lap to go to his bag. "I really like it. It's sad but…it kind of reminds me of how my life is going to end soon."

He brought the D.V.D back and stuck it into the solar powered projector, allowing Draco to pull him back into his arms after shutting off the lights.

"Muggle movie…" Draco said disdainfully, clutching closer to Harry.

"Oh it's gay too." Harry grinned. "You should be able to relate."

Draco, in his normal state would most likely quip something about 'resenting that' or 'says the boy who's in love with me', but seeing as he was just glad Harry was alive, he remained silent.

How Harry could get over something like that was beyond him. Was it the curse? Giving Harry a false sense of security that Draco could save him from anything? That would be dangerous. Because he knew he couldn't.

"It's called 'Brokeback Mountain'." Harry whispered. Draco watched, enthralled and interested as the scene's flashed by. Towards the middle he felt Harry sagging in his arms and at the sex scene he blushed and looked away. This was terribly awkward. Harry didn't say anything though, just watched, but when the 2 main characters of the show reunited after being separated from each other for 4 years and shared in a passionate kiss was the time he went red. Draco decided he was too complicated to try to figure out.

In the end, when one of the males died, Draco was angry at the course their lives had taken. Having to hide their love from others, without really ever expressing that to each other in words, ending so sadly.

Harry was crying openly, silent tears streaming down his face as the credits rolled up. "I always feel as if he should've lived, you know? Or at least that they could've been together even for a while, _really _together, without the false lives they had surrounding them."

"It was rather muggle to me." Draco said after he had gathered his courage, sure he wasn't going to cry. He hadn't cried since…

"Oh, Draco. Everything that's muggle isn't bad you know. Don't disregard people just because they're different." Harry smiled through his tears, his head in Draco's lap now, his body curled up on the bed. He sneezed twice then drifted off into sleep.

The movie had started again, the room was still dark. Draco ran his fingers through the messy ebony locks on Harry's head. He could easily remember the last time he'd cried, no matter how hard he didn't want to. 

"_I hereby declare Draco Lucius Malfoy as disowned and detached from his original family. He is no longer a Malfoy and will no longer be the heir to the Malfoy throne. Court adjourned." The judge slapped his mallet unto the hard, wooden table, leaving a still-shocked Draco and a haughty mother at their places on the podium stand._

_Draco drew in a deep, halting breath, trying to stop the sudden rush of tears from coursing down his face. "Mother?" He'd said tremblingly. An arched eyebrow was all he got in return. "You are no son of mine you…you…Faggot!" his mother snapped. "Your father was right all along. No wonder I could never love you. I tried so hard, but I never could. I don't know though, maybe that's just you. Maybe you're just unlovable."_

"_I couldn't help who I am. I couldn't help being on the side I chose. I couldn't help the people I was attracted to. Mother please, I know it was father's wishes, but please rethink this."_

_His mother's gaze faltered for a moment. "…There's nothing to rethink." She said finally. Then, as she walked out she turned back. "I could never love you, and neither could your father…but I hope you can find someone that can."_

_Then she was gone. _

_Draco sat on the steps outside the court, sobbing himself silly till Snape came and held him, whereupon he continued until his godfather whispered sharp words of comfort, urging him to come stay the night till things were worked out,( for Draco was sure his mother would change her mind)._

_She never did…_

_He'd ended up crying his summer away, wanting, wishing, pining, hurting, breaking, shattering. He didn't think he'd ever heal._

_No, he'd never forget._

He still hadn't healed, his mothers words had cut deep. Was it true? Was he impossible to love? He lay Harry unto the bed and walked over to the bedside table, pulling open the top drawer and revealing a picture of a young man, handsome and smiling up at the camera. The picture was black and white, of his great-grand uncle, his face , unlike most Malfoys, soft and gently curving, eyes brown and shy and kind looking, hair help back in a messy, blondish-brown ponytail. He didn't look like the type of person to create such a deadly curse.

'_But that's what love is. The most deadly curse of all. It makes people do the weirdest things.'_

Draco placed the picture back in it's drawer. He had to think about this, about all of this. He had the chance to save Harry, but would he take it? Would he work his butt off, and put himself into danger for the boy he hated.

'_The boy I almost killed.'_

He lay on his bed, watching the part of the movie where the boy's reunited, giving each other a passionate kiss, again. Then he looked at Harry. He'd kissed Harry the day before, he still wasn't sure why he had, but he had. Harry was attractive, he would admit it, but it was safe to say he felt no sexual attraction to him…well, very little anyways. But at that moment, he suddenly got really horney. Not the best time.

Harry's hand was lying on the bed, outwards, just sitting there and doing nothing, so innocently. He itched to have that hand touch him. Right then, he wanted that hand to touch him, he wanted to see Harry's eyes glaze over as he touched him, he wanted to hear him scream.

He told himself it was because he missed Blaise, who he'd been doing constantly every night for about 6 months now (Draco had a very high sex drive). There relationship was strange in the fact that they didn't really have one, only speaking to each other awkwardly during the day, and in grunts during the night. There was never any revving up, no kissing, except for the accidental brush of the lip or one second pecks along the way, no petting, no crumby foreplay, just hard…well, sex.

He didn't see a problem with it, and he defiantly missed it.

He twitched. He needed Harry's hand, needed all of him. Harry choose then to let out a moan, long and slow, making Draco's whole body go stiff. He was in a cotton button up shirt and his pants seemed to start constricting him, so he unbuttoned it and slipped it off.He might've looked wired, one part of him dressed up one…not, so he pulled of his shirt as well, leaving the undershirt. Harry moaned throatily again, his chest moving up and down as if he found Draco's undressing extremely appealing.

His head lolled off to the side and Draco couldn't help it. He moved closer, running his fingers gently up and down Harry's gently curving spine, up his shirt, underneath. He must've been violating Harry, he kept moaning, withering, but he waned something, someone to touch so badly, he moved closer, pressing his head to Harry's chest, running his hand over the line of hair going down, faint at first, but thickening as his hand reached father on Harry's body. That's who his throat felt at the moment. Thick.

Harry suddenly threw his head back and moaned, screamed out Draco's name. Draco's hand froze, he stopped. But Harry's head went back to rest on the pillow, and Draco continued to try and find a release.

He was so hot all over and his emotions were crowded over and out, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this, rubbing his hand all over Harry's sculpted chest, up over his quickly hardening nipples. He didn't care who he was anymore. He just felt thick. Like if he didn't at least touch Harry he would become hard forever and stay that way. 

His hand began picking up pace as he became more haphazard, his breath pace quickening. Harry's muscles felt so good, and he almost wanted to get on top of him, to rip his clothes off and…you know the rest. But eventually he paused. Harry moaned at his every touch and he was actually straddling Harry now as he stroked him, really wanting to _feel_ another boy's body, if it was even the boy he hated the most. His hand was trembling as he violated Harry's personal space, but by the sounds Harry was making he didn't really mind. It was still wrong.

So he pulled away and slid off. "Dr-Draco…" Harry whimpered. Then to Draco's surprise, he rolled sideways found Draco's hand with his and placed it back under the material of his shirt. "More…" he slurred. 

Draco complied till they were both satisfied.

* * *

Plenty H/D fluff in this. More of the plot too. Don't worry, if u think i'm rushing things, they'll be slowed down a bit in the next chapter.

Thank you reviewers!

Malfoy's Only Chemo (thanks, ur review told me everything i needed to know PLUS it gave me a esteem boost to press on!)

Penguin2006Master (that was sweet that u rambled 4 me!)

Crowley Black (its okay. i knew u were gone 4 a reason. i missed u though!)

LingLing20009 (u know just what i like. long review do keep me happy. More fluff coming!)

Enigmus (Thank u! i have alot in store for them! Stick around)

Gaara123 (i dont want to keep draco mean so thanks 4 giving me feedback)

Haran Herutsu (it does! Draco's slowly (very slowly) changing his views on harry, but it might take a while for him to fall. he will though)

narutolovesme (i bet u can draw with a little practice. i only do anime but i'm sure u can.)

Moonlight Princess (i will)

Crystal Malfoy (yes he is falling. wohoo!)

thank u for those reviews who took extra time to write long reviews, to my story subscribers, favourite adders etc

i love you!

oh and remeber, ideas, querries, suggesions, very very appreciated!

P.S- the movie Brokeback Mountian is real and not invented by me. So i dont own that either 


	9. Feelings Unleashed

* * *

_'Voldermort_.'

He was dead; Harry had to remind himself, that man who had killed his parents, who had literally snatched his childhood life from between his once chubby fingers. That demon, who had made him spend seven years of his life, always worrying, always wondering, always thinking of ways to destroy him and now…

That man had come back to haunt him. He was going to kill him just the same, except this time there would be no mercy, his death would be long and drawn out and by his own hands. He shivered.

He could still feel those snake-like hands, freezing cold as they reached out to grasp him. He wanted to die. He felt like suffocating. There was water all around him. He screamed.

"Potter!" Draco yelled, being awoken to see a disturbed young man, twisting and turning beside him. And screaming. "Potter? Potter!" Draco shook Harry by the shoulder, wondering what time it was but not daring to look in case Harry suddenly went totally crazy and stopped breathing or something. He _knew_ that water had done something to his mind…

Harry shot up, eyes suspiciously red and wet, tears streaming down his face. He scampered over to Draco and slipped into his lap, pressing his head to Draco's shoulder and his arms around him, hiding from the world. As he sobbed he repeated Voldermort's name, making Draco cringe, for the sound of that name still inspired fear in his heart. "Voldermort, Voldermort…" Harry cried his mantra, clutching tightly to Draco, who was awkwardly rubbing circles in his back, obviously wanting to be anywhere but there. He looked up at Draco and knew the curse had just gone up a notch. He still could tell he was cursed, but he had to keep telling himself he didn't like Draco, which was becoming extremely hard, seeing as it had gone from like to love in a matter of hours. He liked Draco, the curse had made sure of that, but he still had a chance to fight against loving him. A slim chance.

"Stop the crying. Crying will just make you sicker." Draco said pompously.

Harry knew Draco cared too much about himself to ask him why he'd been crying, what had gone on so they both just sat there in an extremely uncomfortable silence till Harry spoke.

"Draco…do you…like me?"

"What!" Draco yelled out as if that were truly the most repulsive question in the entire world and he had totally not expected it, though he knew it had been coming for a while now.

"Like you?"

"Yeah. Like…like the way Ron likes me."

"Potter. Weasely is your little slave doggie. Slap on some cuffs and give him a nuzzle and you could ask him to work at a strip club, bringing you in all the cash, and he'd do it. So no."

"Well do you like me as an average friend?"

Draco thought over this for a while. "No." he said finally. "You're annoying, nothing like me, a Gryffindor, a show-off, an attention seeker, in both senses, you have no talent, and you are far too childish."

Harry stared at Draco, tears from his last cry still fresh in his eyes. His lip trembled. "And a crybaby." Draco added. He felt evil, but this was probably what came from trying to be nice for so long. It added up. Or maybe, just maybe, this came from trying to hide new feelings, of friendship, of slight attraction, to Harry. He'd go with the first thought.

Harry covered his face and sobbed fresh batches of tears into the palm of his hand, pushing Draco (but not before Draco's hand and hit his forehead harshly) as he got of his lap, and running back to his own bed. "I hate you! I hate you!" he kept screaming.

"Feeling is mutual!" Draco screamed back. He was sick of being cooped up with the other boy. He was tired of having to be nice to him. But mostly he was scared at his sudden responsibility. If Harry died, it would be his fault. He couldn't handle that.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up Potter! You're so warped, trying to squeeze attention out of everyone with your little squeals of 'My mommy's dead' 'My daddy's dead'. Angst, angst, emo, depression. Bo hoo!"

"Shut up!" Harry roared, sitting up. "You have no idea what it's like, going without parents, killed so young, in a way that could've been totally avoided! You don't know how much I've been through…Voldermort's all that's been in my life."

"Oh yeah!" Draco sneered, also getting up.

"Yeah!" Harry choked out.

"Well you don't know what it's like on the other side! Having to actually _serve_ the dark Lord, without knowing why, against my wishes. No screaming fan girls on my side, that's for sure. Watching my parents get hurt by him again and again. _You_ don't know. You've had fame and fortune and friends along your journey to defeating….him. But me, I've had pain and darkness. And while you come out the hero, I come out a scarred useless boy, who everyone looks down at."

"Well at least you had parents!" Harry managed, though he was thinking about what Draco had just said deeply. What had it been like for him? His face had never shown pain during…wait, yes it had, so many times it had. And while it had, he'd had no one, no friends, no any one. And the gifts from his parents had always stopped during those times. Harry remembered the time he'd found Draco in the bathroom, crying…

"Oh…" Draco said then, striding towards him. Harry did the same, just to level up, till they were nose to nose, and Draco could easily see the trail his tears made, and the way his eyelashes clung together, as he grabbed Harry's forearms in anger.

"Oh." He repeated, looking into Harry's eyes abruptly. Then all the anger suddenly disappeared, leaving only sadness and depression. "Well at least your parents loved you!" he managed to yell.

A long silence proceeded.

"…I hate you so much!" Harry screamed again. He wasn't used to being treated like this when he was upset. He was used to being worried and fussed over and coddled and this was so strange to him. Draco was shaking. "At least they loved you…" he whispered.

"I hate you." Harry whispered back as he shoved Draco's hand away from his arm, instead taking his arms and putting them around Draco, and they slid to the floor, Draco in his arms, his shirt wet from Harry's tears. "I hate you. I hate you."

But he couldn't fight it anymore. "No I don't Draco. I don't hate you. I care about you. I like you so much." He whispered. Draco reached up and cupped Harry's cheek, his hand trembling. Somehow the boy always ended on top of him, his hands pinning Draco to the floor on either side of him.

"That makes one of us." He said tearily.

Harry laughed between sobs, and then placed his head on Draco's chest. "My emotions, so confused, I hate you…I like you…I love…I love…no not yet, I don't love you yet."

"Th-that's good."

"I can't hide it. I can't stop it. It's too hard. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Draco stroked his cheek and kissed his temple in a total act of comfort. "I'm sorry I flared. I could've hurt you if the curse had advanced more, if you weren't such a hot head."

Harry froze as the feel of the kiss washed over him, it healed his very soul. "It's okay. I don't care. Just stay with me forever." He whispered.

Draco kept kissing his temple, afraid of what his anger had nearly done, his lips soft, almost as if they were asking Harry's forgiveness.

Harry moaned another 'it's okay' out, wondering at Draco's madness. He was kissing him, but he hated him? But he realized it wasn't a kiss of love as he noticed the throbbing in his forehead had stopped. Draco was kissing a bruise Harry had gotten from when his hand had hit him. "To ease the pain." he murmured. "One of the few ups of the curse, you can easily heal injuries by a kiss from your love. They're just like Phoenix tears when you're under the curse. Bruises, scratches, small cuts all go away when your vicus love kisses the area."

Sure enough, when Harry touched his temple after Draco had finished, the pain and bruise was gone. He only felt slightly disappointed. At least Draco had healed him.

"Potter, why had you been crying?" Draco asked, after they had both caught their breaths.

"Voldermort." Harry shrugged.

Draco was silent. Then "you know that's why I hate you."

"What? Why?"

"Because so many children and their parents have gotten killed in the same way yours were, hundreds of people, by he who must not be names hand, but only you got the fame. And you didn't get it because you were any more special than anyone else, you got it because your mother was the only one who cared about her child enough to throw her life on the line for it. And that's why I hate you. I'm jealous, because you got the love.

"But that doesn't give you the right to…I mean…"

"Also, you spent so long pining over you parents, moping because they were dead, never thinking how great that death was, how valiant. As a baby same as you, my parents put me up as a sacrifice to he who must not be named, said that he could have me just to spare their lives if he ever needed a new minion. They sold my life. Do you know how that feels? No, because your parents died out of love for you."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized exactly what Draco was saying. He could imagine Draco, an adorable little one year old child, sitting in his vast home with nurses and nanny's and brand new shiny toys and babysitters…but no parents. Which was probably why he'd hated Ron so much. Ron had never been rich, but his family (all of them) had always loved him and always been there for him. Draco, on the other hand, had never had that.

He smiled to himself. "That's kind of funny you know, because the reason I hated you, apart from you being snobbish, mean, hating me, having no respect for my friends etc, I thought you had the perfect life, perfect loving parents, and I wanted that."

"That _is_ funny." Draco giggled.

"That pretty much means you just stole 95 percent of my reason for hating you." Harry pouted. "I have no excuse."

Draco laughed along with him on the outside, but on the inside he froze and melted in a matter of seconds. Harry had just lost his reason for hating him. He didn't hate him any more, is that what he was saying?

His brain hurt.

"Get off of me, I need to get you your soup." Draco said eventually. Harry obliged and sat on the edge of his bed, watching as Draco poured him his tiny bowl of stabilizer. He tried feeding it to himself, but the exertion of their fight had wiped him out, so allowed Draco to spoon-feed him again.

"And if you think this is work," Draco said cheerfully. "Just wait till I show you all of the stuff we have to do from class."

Harry looked sad, not sad sad, but the really adorable pouty sad that only puppies had the right to do. Draco melted. "Aww." He sighed. "You're still doing it."

He set Harry's books by the table and opened one on his lap, handing him a pen. Harry was confused, wondering how Draco could switch between hating his guts and being nice to him so quickly, knowing it didn't make any sense. But he really was too tired to complain. Draco was just a confusing person he supposed.

What was really going on in Draco's head was that he was trying to fight with his good and evil sides, but the good side generally won when he saw Harry, sick and helpless. He remembered all the times he'd been reduced to that state, all the love he'd wanted.

All the love he'd never gotten.

And so he knew how Harry felt. Harry needed him. He watched Harry fumble through the pages in his potions book and suddenly had a bright idea. If Harry had something to entertain him he would be happy right?

"Oh Po-tter." He sing-sand, shoving a tiny porcelain toy into Harry's viewpoint. "You like it?"

"What is that?" Harry said distractedly.

He peered down at the figurine. It was a teenage boy in a Quiddich robe, standing up straight with his stick at his side.

"Watch." Draco ordered. Harry gasped as the boy clambered unto his stick (which managed to stay vertical) and slide down it, then rip of his little Quiddich uniform and wink at Harry. Harry blushed and looked away. "You sick, twisted freak." He said to Draco, ignoring the boy, who was now shaking his hips alluringly in Harry's direction.

"I know! Isn't he smexy!"

"I'M NOT GAY." Harry roared.

"Details, details." Draco waved Harry away. "He's still smexy."

Harry fumed as he worked at a furious pace, wanting to do anything to not have to look at that boy, who was probably down to his boxers by now. Draco smiled to himself. He knew it would inspire Harry to work.

End of day two in quarantine.

* * *

If anyone is wondering why That Night 2 is moving so slowly it's because 1. I do the more popular story first. 2 I've lost my plot for it and need to build a new one. 3. it's not fun to write right now (iv'e lost my groove for it.) I'm not going to stop it, but it's kind of on a backburner for now.

Thanks to: LingLing20009 (Thank you for the extra long comment (i mean really really long) i'm glad you got happy from my chapter (even though alot of problems are coming up) and im glad it made u happy), Haran Heretsu (I havent seen it either, just the summary on wikipedia (i cant cuz im too young) but i want to), Enigmus (delicious, i like that adjective!), narutolovesme (thank u, and ur idea worked wonderfully, this is all u!), Malfoys Only Chemo (long review! FLUFF IS GOOOOD), MoonlightPrincess (yah first review..yeah she is (cry), PENGUIN2006MASTER (-.- urge...bad horny draco),drlover18(new reviewer yah), and Gaara123 (almost thought u werent going to review but i know you wouldnt let me down!)


	10. Bitter,or sweet?

* * *

  


* * *

  


Shorter than usual, but i didnt want to drag it out. Something big happens in this chapter. Something i think you've all been waiting for. (Sqeals in excitement)

* * *

"Potter."

Poke.

"Potter."

Poke.

"Potter!"

Painful jab in arm.

"WHAT!" Harry roared. He'd been busy trying to catch up with all the work that Snape had sent him by reading ahead in his book and Draco wasn't doing the best job of trying to help.

"I'm bored." Draco said, yawned. Harry wanted badly to take him into his arms and just snog him silly right then, but he couldn't, he had to fight it. It was their last day in quarantine together, and he couldn't even get to be happy about it, because the curse had taken him over a little bit more now and being away from Draco made him feel almost as depressed as a pregnant mother being away from one of her favorite cravings.

Draco noticed his face and sent him a 'not that I care, but what's up?' look. Harry bit his lip anxiously, wanting the stabbing pain in his heart to go away, but wanting to not have to touch Draco to get it away. It was so much. He'd never felt this strongly about anything.

"You alright?" Draco said. "You look at little pale."

He had allowed Harry out of bed and they were comfortably lying on the floor in front of the hearth. He wondered if it was too much exertion.

Harry couldn't say anything because he was afraid of what he could possibly say, what words he would soon regret.

Draco's hand brushed his forehead, checking for a temperature, and that was quite enough. In a flash, he had grabbed Draco's hand and pinned it to the floor, then arched up his body so he was closer to the other boy and began stroking his cheek. For some strange reason, he kept eye contact with Draco, whose lips were parted in question, as his hand made its way up Draco's cheek and over his face, and over his hair, now stroking that too.

"Potter." He protested. "You're supposed to fight it as long as you can."

"Shut up." Harry whispered lovingly. "Damn it just shut up. It hurts so much Draco. Just please, love me please. Just for now, right now."

"Wh-what?" Draco sounded unsure. "You're supposed to fight…"

"I've been fighting. I'm sick of fighting." Harry said huskily, moving his body so it was almost completely on top of Draco's instead of beside him. "Draco…" his hand stopped stroking and now his eyes held a question Draco knew he didn't want to answer.

"Then I'll help you. Get into bed." Draco said brusquely. Harry stared at him with emerald eyes of pure love. "But I…"

"Now! You have no control. You need a nap to gain your strength." Draco picked Harry up and helped him across the room, pulling back the covers. "Here, I'll help you, I'll sleep a while too."

"But, Draco…" Harry whimpered, raising his hands in an act of total surrender. "I want you to hold me. Please!"

"NO!" Draco snapped. "No. I won' touch you because if I touch you, I know it will lead to more, which will then lead to more and we all know how it will end. You, depressed because I 'used you' and murdering yourself, and me left with the mess you left behind!"

Harry whimpered. "I want…"

"I don't care! You think this is hard for you! You have a curse that makes you love me, and I have to pretend like I care. I don't like it when you touch me! I don't like being around you!" Draco yelled. "It's so damn hard to let you get near me." He tugged the night lamps switch viciously, making the room dimly lit.

"Go to bed!" he snapped sharply before rolling unto his own bed. It was silent for the next few minutes until he could hear Harry's melodious sobs quietly fill the room. He'd done it again. Blown up again. He was killing Harry, one stab to his heart at a time.

"Draco…" it was the voice he'd been waiting to hear since he'd yelled in frustration at Harry. He knew why he'd done it. Harry was innocent and he…wasn't. he would just ravish the child if Harry let him close enough. Taking Potter's virginity was NOT on his agenda of things to do in the next million years.

But he couldn't ignore the voice.

"Yeah…"

"Draco I'm sorry I'm like this. Everything just hurts so much." Harry blubbered. "I just want it all to go away. Please, make it go."

Draco rolled over and looked into Harry's tear-streaked face, and sighed, opening his arms in resignation.

Harry almost feel on top of him, collapsing into his warmth, breathing in his scent, rubbing his face against Draco's muscled chest. "Draco, make it go away. You are the only one who can ever do it."

They were quiet for a while and every time Harry felt pain, Draco did too, for his body twitched and he gasped in the way only one in true pain could. "I hate it." He whispered.

"Hate what?" Draco questioned curiously.

"I hate how much I love you. I can't stand how much I need you. But I just can't let you go."

Draco rubbed Harry's back. "Soon, it will be all over." He murmured.

"You mean when I die?"

"No…when they find the cure. I know they will soon." Draco lied.

"Draco?" Harry's body moved upwards suddenly, and his legs were on either side of Draco now, and when Draco looked up, he saw someone who had lost almost all hope, not strong willed Harry Potter, but a slender green eyed boy who was past desperate.

His glasses were on the other side of the room, so maybe that was the reason, but Draco didn't think so. "Draco…please…please, I'm begging you to kiss me." Harry murmured, eyes downcast.

Draco had known it was coming. "I've wanted it for so long. If you don't give me now I…I don't think I'll be able to function."

Draco knew what that had been. If he wasn't agreeing with the plan of humoring Harry, Harry would be dead now.

"You know," Harry suddenly laughed. "The guy who invented this curse must've been some evil ass."

"He didn't know the curse would do this. He only did it to make his love feel the way he was feeling. He was _going_ to heal him!" Draco quickly defended.

"Oh really? Then why didn't he?" Harry didn't seem to catch the strangeness of Draco's anger.

"He lost the antidote. And plus he didn't think it would be that strong as to kill his love. He wasn't cruel!"

Harry's eyes blurred. He wasn't listening. "Please…"

Draco took his hand and pressed it to the side of Harry's flushed cheek. "Fuck you." He said simply. And Harry knew that was a yes. He bent forward briefly brushing his lips to Draco's. Draco stiffened. Harry's lips tasted like Chap Stick, toothpaste and saliva. There was nothing special about him. He didn't feel a magical urge of love. Harry's lips weren't particularly soft or luscious or whatever. He smiled to himself. He was in fact, completely turned off.

Until Harry did it again.

When Harry's lips met his again, the kiss lasted for more than a few seconds. The tastes of before must've been like when you lick the candy wrapper before you eat the candy, for now, he could taste strawberry's and watermelon, and it was just so sweet. He viciously grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him closer, tilting his head to the side to kiss him back. He sucked on Harry's bottom lip, wondering how one person could taste so good.

Harry's tongue was sloppy and he didn't seem to know what to do with it, so he kept it in his mouth firmly shut, but Draco wasn't having any of it and taking the initiative, opened Harry's mouth with his and pushed his tongue against Harry's teeth. Harry, in fright, bit down. It wasn't hard enough to bleed, or even hard enough to hurt, just a quick little snip that Draco could barely feel. So he found it rather funny.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry whispered, blushing and pulling back. Draco laughed softly and brought him back down. Harry seemed nervous but he let Draco's tongue back in. Inside seemed to taste even better, and Draco delightfully lapped on the inside of Harry's cheek. What did he eat during the day? He tasted candy canes and marshmallows and ice cream. He clutched to Harry's shirt and stroked his hair back. This had been exactly what he hadn't wanted. To actually _want_ this. He was frenching _Harry Potter_.

He felt his kisses growing more passionately as Harry began moving his head and getting more comfortable. He flipped them. He was not the type to let anyone top him.

His fingers were growing bored, but then they found Harry's buttons to play with, all that delightful skin being revealed. He stroked it and Harry shuddered from the feeling.

Draco knew if he didn't stop soon then he would lose all self control. He knew he had to. "Make me stop." He whispered to Harry. "Make me stop before I can't stop."

"I don't want you to."

"You do really? It's just the curse making you think that you don't but you do, because no one really wants to be with me in that way."

"I do." Harry said desperately. "I think you're really sweet and gentle and caring. If you could only see yourself. You're just hurt, I can tell, and you need someone to love you."

"St-stop it." Draco whispered, though he couldn't stop staring at Harry, and stroking him.

"You are." Harry murmured. "You just need love…"

"Yeah, great. Just stop Potter. You're talking shit because your brain is messed up. You don't remember? You hate me!"

"I think…I love you."

Draco's eyes widened. He couldn't explode. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. He knew it wasn't true, he knew it wasn't real, but the way Harry was looking at him made it so hard to think. Harry touched his cheek. "You're sweet to me." He whispered. "You're nice to me."

"No, no I'm not. I don't deserve you. I don't even deserve a boyfriend."

Harry touched his forhead to Draco's and smiled stupidly. "I love you." He whispered.

"Shit." Draco said. Harry wasn't listening. Wait, when was the last time that he'd fed Harry his soup.

Woops.

He jumped off Harry, and, not bothering to pour the remaining ever-hot soup into the bowl, he just shoved it down Harry's throat in one swallow, after viciously flinging a piece of hair into it. Harry looked confused when he'd finished, and sort of frightened. He gestured for Draco to sit, then gently crawled into his lap and hid his head against his chest. "That was so scary." He whispered.

"It was like I had no control over myself. I know I don't love you." He smiled a little. "Thanks."

Draco nodded, still feeling the kiss tingling on his lips. "I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight." Harry kept mumbling. "Yeah, you're as straight as hell, after you begged me to make out with you." Draco said viciously. "hey you, know that's not my fault!" Harry protested. "Yeah, I know, I'm just teasing." Draco sighed.

Harry was falling asleep again, and he knew he was going to have to get him changed for bed later, and he knew Harry was going to sleep with him.

But he didn't really mind anymore, because if he slept with Harry, he'd be holding him, and he'd be able to remember his kiss better. His first real kiss.

Later, as they lay together, right in the twilight between when you fall asleep and when your awake Harry spoke. "Draco, you know something tasted wired about the soup today."

"What was it?"

"I don't know." Harry yawned cutely, pushing himself unconsciously closer to his object of infatuation. "It actually tasted more…sweet than bitter."

Then he drifted off, leaving Draco to think.

_**End of day two in quarentine.**_

* * *

Thank you:

Narutolovesme

malfoys Only Chemo (and i really love reading them)

LingLing20009

Gaara123

Haran Herutsu

Enigmus

YaoiFanGirl

Penguin2006Master

MoonlightPrincess

and everyone else who read, added me, or added my story.


	11. Giving In

* * *

Draco scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Here he was outside the room of requirements, standing across from Harry and his overbearing best friend. "Well, I suppose I'll see you around Potter." He said, giving a tight smile.

Harry gazed up at him sadly, and then broke into a grin. Since their kiss the day before, everything had seemed a bit strange to him, their whole relationship. But he knew Draco still hated him, which was sort of reassuring.

He walked forward and took Draco into his arms in a hug. Draco froze, but the warmth Harry was giving him, his head sitting in the crock of Draco's neck, was extremely hard to resist, and so he gripped firmly to the back of Harry's shirt and held him back.

Ron looked strangely awkward standing there, but didn't look like he was going to say anything. Harry let go. "Thank you for taking care of me Draco." He said shyly, stepping away.

It was the curse again that did that, made Draco look like an incredibly gorgeous and handsome movie star, and made him act like a girl, a bashful little teenage girl at that.

He cleared his throat to remind himself who exactly he was. "Com'n Ron." He said, stepping back.

"One second Harry." Ron said, looking at Draco curiously. "Be right there."

Harry shrugged and began walking away.

He gazed at Draco, who tried looking sullenly back at him, but found it rather hard, what with the way Ron's hair was whipping about and his chest looked all buff and…masculine. Draco decided Ron definitely wasn't his type, not only because he was a Weasely, but because he wanted to be on top in all his relationships, and someone like Ron would never let him. He still loved his hair though.

"Umm…not meaning to pry or anything." Ron said, trying to look civil. "But did you and Harry do anything while you were together?"

"What do you mean?" Draco said, loving to watch Ron squirm. Ron looked extremely uncomfortable.

"You know. Did you get…a little intimate or something? Harry doesn't seem the same anymore."

"Maybe that's because the curse is at a higher stage than before." Draco quipped.

"Just answer you asshole." Ron said angrily.

"We didn't bonk if that's what you're wondering, so don't get your tidy-widy's all in a knot. But we did kiss…once."

Ron looked sufficiently sick. "What kind?"

"Closed mouth, and then open." Draco said cheerfully. "Oh and there was some groping too."

"Why couldn't it had been anyone else." Ron sounded genuinely upset. "You don't care anything about Harry. Nothing at all. You're just going to hurt him. You just play with him don't you?" Ron said. "I've never seen Harry so…vulnerable before. He looks like he might just break. Hopefully the time away from you will make his more immune, more strong. The time alone only speed up the process, at least that's what Madam Pomfrey says."

"Not my fault…"

"Yeah. But it's your problem." Ron said. "Bye."

Draco blinked, and by the time he'd thought of a comeback good enough to top Ron's, the concerned best friend of Harry's had been gone.

And it made Draco think; really think for the first time. 'Damn,' He thought. 'He's hair is _so_ sexy.'

* * *

Have you ever gotten that feeling, the bad taste, mouth watering, sickening feeling that makes you know your going to throw up? Or have you ever felt dizzy, really dizzy so that even after you sleep and wake up again you still feel the same way?

Harry had none of those symptoms. Put simply, he was in fact, extremely horny. That, on its own, isn't exactly a bad thing, especially for a teenage boy, but being in herbology AND being horny? …Not the best of combinations.

He stood impatiently on one leg, then the other. He was a boy. He'd felt like this before. But never had he felt it to this extent, and never had he felt it for Draco Malfoy. He glanced across the room and saw Draco, angrily trying to clip a very vicious hedge, who wanted anything but to _be_ clipped.

God. The way his shirt clung to him while he moved, showing of every muscle, every curve, and all those delicious prominent definitions that very nearly gave Harry a tent.

He leant over to watch closer, the hedge he'd been clipping forgotten, and the trippers hanging loosely in his hand. Draco had given up now, and was wiping the sweaty hair out his face and looked up, catching Harry's gaze. Icy cold grey eyes caught Harry's, though he almost thought he could see just a flicker of comfort there. Then Draco sneered and turned away, and whatever could've been there, was gone.

He felt like a dog during heat. And Draco was his could be bitch (literally, not the swear word). So he went to the bathroom, hoping that not seeing Draco for a few minutes could help.

He'd been doing okay since they'd parted, spending as much time with Ron and Hermione as possible, mostly Ron, because he and Hermione seemed to be having problems in their relationship, so as to not have any time for depressing thoughts. He'd been visiting Madam Pomfrey twice every day to monitor the stages of his curse and be told if there were any leads on a curse.

Nothing.

It had been 5 days.

So he was getting sort of…panicky. Tops, without a cure, he had 2 months left for life. And he wanted to live it right. Not cooped up in a bathroom stall, relieving himself from fantasies about Draco in the only way that could help (apart from Dumbledore in a thong).

Apparently he'd been making too much noise because when Draco's voice sounded, it was obvious he'd heard the entire thing. "Potter?" he said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Y-yeah?" Harry breathed deeply, trying not to sound so out of breath. "Are you feeling okay?"

Harry bit his lips, feeling like crying. No he was not okay. Never had he been reduced to having to go to the bathroom to get himself off. "Not really." He tried laughing.

"Come out here." Draco said. "I haven't seen you properly since we left each other that time."

Harry shakily zipped up his pants and walked out, washing his hands before walking to Draco, eyes downcast. "Look at me." Draco said half gently, half sternly.

He tipped Harry's chin up to meet his gaze. "I should've told you this some days ago, but I've only just decided I was going to do this for you." He said.

"Do what?"

"Potter, my uncle is the one who invented the vicus." Draco said calmly, watching the way how Harry's eyes widened. "I'm going to do all that I can to try and find the cure. I'm sure he wrote it down and it's somewhere, because he didn't mean to kill that man. And I'm sure only a Malfoy can find it."

"And you'd go try to find it for me?" Harry said, trying to get all this information into his head.

"Yes. I'm absolutely sick of seeing you like this." Draco admitted.

Harry nodded, and then quickly went in for a hug. Draco held him closely and tightly, because he knew Harry needed it, and he needed to reassure him that he was going to do what he said. It would give Harry hope.

Harry snuggled deeply into the shoulder he was growing to love so much, but Draco wasn't satisfied. Harry wasn't purring. And he wanted him to be as happy as possible…just in case he wouldn't be able to find the curse. He shuddered at the thought.

Not that Harry was important to him or anything, but just thinking about the fact that he could actually be the one to save someone else and completely loose that chance? He couldn't stand the thought.

So he took the plunge.

"Potter?" he said as gently as he could while still getting the point that he still hated the other boy across.

"Yeah?"

"…Do you…do you want to go out with me sometime. I don't know…maybe this Saturday or something?" Draco cringed.

Harry took his arms from around Draco and stared into his face sadly. "Please tell me you're serious."

"Trust me, those words would never go past my lips if I were not absolutely serious…" Draco said distastefully.

Harry's beam said his answer loud and clear.

* * *

Later that day, Harry found himself sitting back inside the infirmary, retelling his experience with Draco while he'd been sick. He'd done this before, for Madam Pomfrey, but now there were a group of men and women in suits there too, apparently part of the research facility that was so avidly trying to get Harry's cure.

It was frightening, seeing all of them, and imagining another set of them across England, trying to find out where Draco's uncle had lived at the time he'd created the curse, who he knew, anything that could help.

Harry Potter being cursed (again) by the mkost deadly curse in the entire world was something he'd thought was bound to get out. But it hadn't. only Ron, Hermione, Draco, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and the selected few investigators in front of him knew, as it would be a little more than dangerous for that to get out to the rest of the world.

"And when did you start feeling the urge to kiss him?" a stern looking man in black scrutinized, looking Harry straight in the eye. Harry flushed and looked away, playing with his tie. "About the same time I started feeling ill." He faltered. "But I didn't really _need_ to until the day before I was out of quarantine."

"Hmm, your curse's rate seems to be going slightly slower than most, probably because of your natural ability to fight there sorts of things. Most people feel sexual urges about now. Do you?"

"N-no." Harry said. "Sometimes I just want to hold him but never…sexually. Well today I did feel sort of horny around him, but it wasn't really him, it was kind of every hot guy around me. Even Ron, which is saying a lot."

"And have you kissed him again after that time?" a lady sitting cross-legged in her chair quipped, also looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"No." he said firmly. "And I haven't wanted to."

They all began writing at a furious pace, as if on cue, and for a few minutes there was silence except for the scratching sound of quill to parchment.

"Alright, that's quite enough excitement for the child. Harry, you may go now." Madam Pomfrey said, clucking around like a mother hen as she ushered Harry out of the room. He could hear them murmuring about him through the door.

That night he dreamt about going out with Draco, and faceless people whispering behind his back.

* * *

Thank u:

Narutolovesme

Gaara123

Enigmus

YaoiFanGirl101

Tarkemehlion (new reviewer yah!)

Haran Herutsu

Malfoys Only Chemo

LingLing20009 (that s a good idea, i'll probably use it)

Penguin2006Master (ur totally right)

SaloirFroststar10

Moonlight Princess

Nymphyt. Fate (Thank u!)

And Aishitaru (all 10000000000 times u commented, lol thank u)

* * *


	12. Love

The first date of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had in all fairness, not been that bad. But, Harry realized as he stood in front of his full-length mirror in the Gryffindor bedroom, the first date always seemed like a default date, and the one _afterwards_ was the important one, especially since Draco had asked this time.

After hearing about their date, he'd regained some of his own personality and was glad for it. But he still wanted to know. "Ron?" he said, turning to face his best friend. "How do I look?"

Ron looked up from the Quiddich book he was reading and smiled sincerely. "Terrific, bloke." He said enthusiastically. Harry would've been completely satisfied, except for the fact that Ron had said terrific every other time he'd changed his clothes, resulting in him coming to the conclusions that Ron and Draco had very different tastes.

"Ron…" he sighed. "You're not even looking!"

"Well sorry mate, but you know I'm not used to you like this, all girly and such. You're just so…gay."

Harry bristled. He wasn't gay, and Ron knew he wasn't gay, and he knew he wasn't gay, and he knew that Ron knew he wasn't gay, and Ron knew that he knew that he wasn't gay. But it still upset him.

He smiled mischievously. "Do you…have a problem with gays Ron?" he said, in a voice that wasn't his own, more silky and soft.

Ron chuckled. "Yes." He said. "They're weird."

Harry was really pissed now. So pissed he decided to go through with his plan that had been sitting in his head, just itching to go into action.

"Oh…" Harry said, walking towards Ron. He grabbed the book out from between his best friends fingers. "But what if I were gay?"

"You're not." Ron said, matter-of-factly, gazing up into Harry's face, who was gazing back at him, and was actually rather close in fact. "It's just the curse. It could've been anyone that you fell for."

"Well, what if I am?" Harry suddenly pushed Ron, so he rolled over on the bed and was looking up at the ceiling, wondering what was going on. In a flash Harry was on top of him, straddling him. He didn't know what to think of it, but he knew there was warmth between his legs that wasn't supposed to be there with another man on top of him.

"What if I am and what if I like you?"

Ron had been best friends with Harry for eight years. Not once in those eight years had he felt sexually attracted to him, or anything more that friendship, and he'd been sure it had been the same way for Harry. So it was no surprise that he paled (totally forgetting that Harry COULD NOT like him with the curse on).

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked shakily. Harry smiled, and moved one of his legs between Ron's thighs. "Why haven't you pushed me away?" he said, stroking Ron's cheek the way Draco had done some nights ago, soothing him to sleep when he'd woken up once in the night. "B-because…" Ron sounded confused. "Hermione has never made me feel like this."

Then, before Harry had time to register the shock on his face, Ron had pulled him down and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"I know what you're doing." He said finally. "And I get it. I can be attracted to guys too, so I guess gays aren't that weird. But I'm totally straight ok Harry?"

Harry smirked triumphantly, getting off Ron. What had he meant though, by 'Hermione has never made me feel this way?'

Their relationship seemed to be going wonderfully. A bit platonic but…

Harry started taking off his clothes again, because now they were crumpled from making his point.

Could Ron be gay?

He shrugged off the thought. Ron was one of the straightest people he knew, and had been in love with Hermione Granger for practically all his life. Just because he'd liked it when another boy had touched him, it didn't mean anything…did it?

Harry didn't have to worry about Ron possibly liking him. That was like thinking Lucius Malfoy was in love with Dumbledore or something. No, that wasn't the case here. Ron didn't seem happy with who he was, because if he got turned on so fast by someone he didn't like at all, obviously his girlfriend wasn't giving him something that all boys need.

No, it wasn't sex you dirty minded people.

He walked downstairs with Ron closely behind him, though he looked slightly dazed and lagged behind a bit. There weren't many people in the room seeing as it was once again a weekend that he could go to Hogsmade.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, looking up from the book she was reading by the fireplace. "You look nice." She smiled, and Harry saw her worry for him in her eyes. Whenever Hermione was worried, she usually read a book about whatever she was worried about. 'Curses and Cures' was her choice of the day.

"Do I?" said Harry. He had decided to go casual again, because he wasn't sure where Draco wanted to go this time around. He had on jeans again, though they were blue this time, a nice, crisp blue that looked like it had just come out of the store. His t-shirt was black though, with the words 'DO NOT READ THIS SHIRT' across it.

"Yes you do. Doesn't he Ron?" Hermione said.

"What? Umm sure, sure." Said Ron. "Terrific, Bloke."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book, and for the next few minutes Ron looked at her with a troubled expression. Then he strode forward, pulled up her chin, and kissed her, squinting his eyes shut though her's remained open.

He pulled back, if anything, looking even more troubled now. "I…we haven't kissed for a while." He faltered.

"Ok." Hermione shrugged, before going back to her book. Harry looked at them both. "I'm going to go now guys. Draco's probably already waiting outside."

"Ok Harry." Came Hermione's muffled voice.

"Bye…" said Ron.

"Talk to her." Harry whispered before leaving.

He walked through the corridors and out to the rapidly freezing front steps. There was Draco, waiting. "Hey." Harry smiled, broadly, not shyly, feeling rather good about himself for some reason or other. Most likely it was because he was seeing Draco.

"I asked you out." Draco said. "So I get to say what we do okay?"

"Of course." Harry said, reaching out and grasping Draco's hand, squeezing for a few seconds.

"No matter what?"

"I'll do whatever you want."

"We're going shopping."

"…Did I say whatever…?"

'I really must love Draco.' Harry decided. After hours and hours of going from store to store and being humiliated every single time he was standing out in the middle of Hogsmade in a white button down shirt, with a crisp bottle green tie and trousers. The shirt was, of course, out, and the dress shoes to match were 'sharp'. And that wasn't why he was complaining according to Draco. The shirt without the first button was 'sexy' and showed off his lean stomach. The shirt stopped just below he elbows and was buttoned and cuffed.

Draco had put him in leather before. Tight, full bodied leather. And he'd given Harry a whip and taken a picture. He'd bought it too. Harry pouted. "We haven't gotten to do anything together." He said sadly.

"But you look incredible." Was Draco's drawled comeback. "Better than I've ever seen you before."

Harry blushed and decided that it was all worth it, this going around and shopping. Draco smiled at him…well…he rolled his eyes at him, but Harry classified it as a smile. "Well com'n." he said finally. "The next place is your pick."

It was a muggle store that Harry decided to go into, and for the most part everything seemed to be just like how it was in the stores on pivet drive (except for the occasional moving picture book) and Harry smiled as he looked through the shelves of the near empty store.

Draco stood by the counter with a face of pure disgust on, and though he was trying his best to look as if he didn't care, he was watching Harry with deep interest.

Harry looked adorably childish. Probably it was something in the lighting that made his lovely green eyes shine even more (or, Draco decided, the outfit he'd given Harry) and made his hair look neat and pretty (that could also just be because Draco had taken him to get his hair styled).

Or it could just be because he smiled so brightly when he was happy. He smiled till Draco couldn't help but look at him, and give a small smile too. "Draco…Draco look!" Harry squealed, running up with a teddy bear. "It sings."

Harry squeezed it and some melodious chime of a song Draco had never heard of floated throughout the store.

"Its called grief and sorrow." Said Harry softly.

Just then, Draco saw Blaise and Pansy walking towards through the door on the other side. He panicked. He couldn't escape through the door and Harry couldn't see them from where he was standing.

On a whim, he shoved Harry into an aisle, hoping he'd then see what was going on and turned before they had gotten in. "Draco…" Pansy smiled contrarily. "So this is the 'bit of shopping' you were going to do huh?"

"I was curious." Draco said smiling just as contrarily.

"Oh, well, we came on a dare." Blaise grinned. And as he spoke, a group of slytherin boys giggled helplessly outside. "We went into the muggle store, now can we come out!" he said.

They nodded. "See you." Pansy said as they left. Draco nodded coolly.

"Hey buddy." The man behind the counter said to Draco. "You want me to get rid of that guy for you? He looks like he's bothering you."

Draco turned to eye the speaker, who looked about 20, with short, silky thick golden blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, small loop earrings and a devious smile. He had pretty red lips too, pouty and full, like Harry's, and a nice, lithe build. He was also eyeing Draco rather hungrily. Draco parted his lips and smiled, ready to go into flirting mode.

'Damn.' He remembered as Harry got up from his heap on the floor, that he wouldn't be able to flirt with anyone in front of him. 'And he's so smexy too." Smexy, Draco liked that word, and he used it on things he thought were really, really sexy. So it was almost…an honor when he used it.

"Sorry…" he drawled. Then his gaze flickered over to Harry briefly, who was looking at him with a hurt expression (the hurt probably coming from the fact that he didn't understand why Draco needed to hide him from his friends). He wouldn't understand that was something Draco had decided, because unlike Harry, Draco's friends would only tease Harry to no extent and tell everyone they knew about his little problem. He'd explain that later.

He looked away from him boredly, and looked back at his handsome picker-up. "My boyfriend gets rather upset when he is gotten rid of by tall, gorgeous young men that are bent on eventually getting me into their beds."

He almost smiled at how adorable Harry looked, as he stood, mouth-wide with a teddy bear in hand. The counter guy looked kind of respectfully at him. "He's lucky to have you." He said.

"Com'n baby." Draco said, rather enjoying his public affection display." You going to buy that or not?"

Harry stumbled forward dumbly and bought his teddy bear, and still looked just as dumbly blank as they walked out. Draco hadn't had so much fun in the past year. He took Harry to a book signing for some famous person or other and bought one of the books and joined the line.

In front of almost a hundred people, when he was asked who the book was to be signed out to he announced clearly 'To my green eyed snuggle puppy.'

Harry, who was standing at the back of the room so no one would know they were together, blushed furiously. Draco walked out the store and they met by their secluded place down by the sea, taking care to make sure no one saw them.

"What was that all about?" Harry said, still blushing as Draco handed him the book. Draco shrugged. "You act like a puppy."

"You...you called me your boyfriend a while back." Harry said, careful to keep his eyes on the huge setting sun in front of him. "That I did." Draco said calmly.

There was silence for a while, as they just sat there side by side in the sand. Then Draco felt a warmth on his shoulder as Harry's head came down to rest heavily on it. "Why? That guy…he was good-looking."

Draco could feel Harry's pain, and he wished that when he shut his eyes it would just all go away. but Harry was still there when he opened them, gazing at him in pure confusion.

"I…may not like you." Draco said, putting his arm around Harry. "But I don't want to hurt you. I knew you'd like the sound of it so I just said it."

Harry stared at him, picking his head up off Draco's shoulder in the process. "But you don't have a heart. Seeing me suffer…isn't that something you want?"

Draco's head jerked suddenly. "No…" He said. "I've never wanted that. Is that what you thought? I never wanted you to suffer. I don't want you to suffer. Actually…I can't stand seeing you suffer."

Harry smiled briefly. "Thanks…" he said, making a move so as to get up, but not before Draco saw the want in his eyes. He stood. "Wait." He smiled, taking the book out of Harry's hand and placing it unto the sandy ground. Then he tilted Harry's head upwards and looked into his eyes.

"You know," he chuckled. "People can see everything clearly through your eyes."

He didn't know why he did it, most likely it was for the same reason he'd done everything else, just not wanting to see the hurt that reflected in Harry's eyes. He couldn't watch it, he'd decided, and just seeing it, when Harry tuned that puppy dog gaze on, he really couldn't resist.

So he kissed him.

Harry's arms immediately circled his neck, as he circled the other boys waist, and it was deep and fulfilling, feeling the moist, full warmth of his lips, and another boys body pressed into his as he stood in his tiptoes, blushing furiously.

He clutched Harry tightly, wanting to erase that look again, eradicate it. Harry moaned in surprise as Draco's lips went down and over his throat, making a sort of half gurgle, half call. "I want to make the pain go away." he said softly, feeling the wet tears of Harry against his cheeks. He knew how much it hurt.

"I want to make you feel good Potter…Harry…"

Harry cried as Draco kissed him, his head thrown back and his hands hanging limply, with just Draco holding him up, in an act of surrender as Draco made his body feel like…oh God it just felt so good.

And the waves crashed against the rocks so no one could hear Harry cry, or Draco's soft kissing noises as he made his way down his neck. And they couldn't hear or see Harry falling deeper and deeper in love with Draco.

Not even Harry could see that…

* * *

Thank you:

Haran Herutsu- (I second that, Ron's hair is incredibly sexy -. Draco is such a shaloow minded child…but you got to love him)

Narutolovesme- (your welcome sweetie kisses top of head I'm glad I made you happy, cause I don't like it when anyone is sad. I haven't had such a good week myself and seeing you guys review always makes me feel better)

Enigmus- (blushes th-thank you for all your wonderful compliments, they mean a lot to me)

Tarkemelhion- (thank you and yes I made a mistake oops! Thanks for pointing it out, I fixed it now!)

Malfoys Only Chemo- ( yes Draco is in love with Ron's hair (but don't worry, we all know who he was really made for!))

darkshadowgirl666- (thank you for your review! I have fixed the typo)

Sailorfroststar11- (lol, sorry, I like even numbers, but this was a mistake! Lol. It was shorter, because I ususualyy write about 4-5 pages, but I uses times new roman. This time I used comic sans, which is bigger! So I didn't realize till later! Sorry!)

LingLing20009- (lol, horney in herbology! Poor Harry though, Draco made it all better with the date!)

MoonlightPrincess- (yes it is very cute. kisses I hope they fall in love!!)

PENGUiN2006MASTER- (my thoughts exactly. Love him Draco! He's sexy!)

YaoiFanGirl101- (lol. Thanks. At first I was wondering if bad-ass was good, then I realized lol.)

The Aqua Mirror- (I'm sure you'd live! Cause I'm updating! Updates make you happy right?)

Gaara123- (lol, I especially loved Harry's horniness thinks deviously we need a snex scene!)

Thank you especially to my long reviewers.

P.S- this chapter was just filler, so you guys could see the changes in the boys relationship. The next one will be more serious though, don't worry.

Yes the grief and sorrow is from naruto if u were wondering out. check it out on youtube. 'Grief and Sorrow'


	13. Complications

THIS IS A SPOILER- IF YOU HAVENT READ BOOK SEVEN AND DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED DON'T READ THIS!!- ok, ok, I know that Colin dies in the seventh book, but I really couldn't bring myself to letting that happen. So he lives!

* * *

Ron was sitting in the common room, waiting patiently for his best friend's arrival. It was getting late, he realized, as everyone in the room began thinning out and going to their respective dorm rooms. He curled up on his chair. He needed to talk to Harry. About himself, about Hermione…and mostly about…being with other men.

He'd been so sure about himself, so sure about his utmost straightness that he was actually a bit frightened now. Of course he would think he was straight, he hadn't had a chance to think anything else.

He flung his head back on the chair, making the masses of red fall back as well. "Ron…" piped an innocent sounding voice from behind him. He turned in his chair and saw none other than Harry's number one fan boy, Colin.

"Hey…"He smiled, slightly confused. Colin rarely spent time on him, he was usually to busy looking for Harry to follow around, who's obsession he'd regained in full force around the fifth year. The boy was still incredibly small for his age, and though he was almost seventeen , he looked more like barely fifteen.

"I…well…since we're in the same year and all, I was wondering if you could help me with m-my care of magical creatures homework."

"Here, let me see." Ron said gently, taking the book from the trembling boy. Why did he look so upset?

"You're supposed to name s-some magical creatures, the food they eat, and their enemies." he said.

Ron looked at Colin seriously, and realized the look on his face was an exact expression of how he was feeling. "What's really wrong Colin?" he said.

People had accused him of being a very insensitive person, which he generally was, but what with the way Colin looked, it was hard to miss his feelings.

Colin gave a heavy sigh, and to Ron's total and complete surprise, dropped himself into Ron's lap, snuggling against his soft robes. "It's this…person I was dating."

Ron gave himself a few minutes to regain his composure. "Oh…" he said, still not believing that Colin had chosen to situate himself in such a place, though it felt as if he very nearly wasn't there, so he wasn't complaining.

"Yeah and this...person, he…she said that –"

"Colin," Ron smiled. "It's a boy."

Colin looked at him with wide eyes. "W-what?" he said.

"This 'person' you're talking about, it's a boy." Ron said calmly.

Colin looked hurriedly around the room, making sure none of the few people there were listening.

He sighed." Yes, it's a boy." He whispered.

"Continue."

"Well he said I wasn't mature enough or something like that, because I don't like sex and I'm a virgin. Plus, he seemed to not really care about me at all, even though he came unto me first, and in the past couple of weeks he hasn't said a word to me." Colin blubbered. "Of course I'd get upset, wouldn't you? I mean, why would you want to be with someone that only wants you for your body?"

"Sure…" Ron said, not really listening. The feeling of the underage boys' body in his lap was driving him up the wall. He was warm and soft and delicate. Ron wanted to Ron his hands up his arms, wondering if they were soft too. Colin looked at him pleadingly. "When you lost yours…were you forced?"

Ron laughed. "Hell no." he said. "I kind of asked actually, and then we just…did it."

Colin smiled shyly. "Doesn't sound very romantic." He said.

"It wasn't really…" Ron realized.

"You…hot and sweaty and panting and naked on a bed after just having steamy sexual intercourse with the love of your life, that's supposed to be rather romantic I think…every gay guys dreams actually." Colin said blatantly.

Ron blushed crimson. "W-what?"

"I'm just saying, you're sexy. And your hair, everybody loves your hair. It's so…red, and there's just so much, it's like really thick and pretty." Colin sounded innocent and off-handed, as if dishing out compliments was one of his many daily activities.

Ron raised his hand and touched his hair consciously. "You like it?"

Colin had gotten occupied with rubbing against Ron's chest again. "I don't know what I'm going to do now…" he said mournfully. "About my boyfriend I mean."

"He doesn't seem to realize your importance so I suggest you just forget about him and find a guy good enough for you. Who is he anyways?"

"You're right. He treats me like crap all the time and lately he's just ignored me completely." Then, in answer to Ron's question he added, "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Harry giggled as he in turn splashed Draco with the ice cold water from the lake. The moonlight made everything look particularly eerie and though it was actually kind of dangerous feeling, the feeling kind of went away when Harry realized that he was allowed to be out here with Draco, thanks to the curse.

Draco shrieked and rushed out of the water. Harry followed him looking apologetic. "You know I couldn't help it." He laughed. "When we go into water I get kind of crazy."

"Even the school water?" Draco said. "I thought that only had to do with the beach down at hogsmade. Funny, we left there only to come here."

"I didn't want to leave you yet." Harry admitted.

"Well, I should leave you in all honesty, for flinging water that cold at me." Draco pouted, laying himself on the grassy area by the lake. Their clothes lay in a little bundle away from them and they were in nothing but their boxers, so Draco was happy to have Harry crawl on top of him. He told himself it was only because of the warmth.

Harry smiled. "Don't go. I won't do it again. I'll be a good boy from now on."

"Hmm…" Draco thought, running his fingers absently through Harry's hair. "One more chance."

Harry smiled that smile, the one full of all the love he knew he didn't deserve. Harry was falling for him, and fast. It was frightening how much another human could need him.

He wrapped his arms around the fragile boy who in turn clutched to him.

"Potter…do you still hate me?"

Harry was silent for a long time, as if trying to fight with his feelings, what he really felt and the curse. "I-I…why should I?"

"Because…because I'm your enemy. I ruined your life in more ways than one." Draco said, trying to prod Harry's memory.

"But…I can forgive you for that." Harry smiled. "I can forget all that because you're really sweet now."

He was looking at Draco in a way that said 'I'm right aren't I? Tell me I'm right or I'll get seriously depressed.'

"Yeah…" Draco found himself saying.

Harry grinned. "Com'n Draco, lets go back in the water."

"Ah, let's not. Let's just go back. I know you got an extended period that you can stay out with me because of the curse, but even that period should be up now. Plus I'm kind of tired."

Harry pouted, but he looked tired as well and slipped into his clothes again, allowing Draco to button up his shirt. He lay his head on the other boys shoulder as they walked back, and Draco, though still found himself completely repulsed with touching Harry, (though he was beginning to forget the reasons why) put his arms around Harry in turn.

"I don't know what to do! I know you told me to make sure he's happy, but now he's actually falling in love with me it's getting harder. I mean, every time he looks at me like that, I just want to scream how much he hates me into his face. He hates me! I hate him! Why cant we just freaking keep it that way!" Draco ranted, as he paced around Madam Pomfrey's infirmary room.

"Well, Draco, you know there's only one way for us to speed up the search for Harry's cure. You."

Draco stopped pacing and sat in the wooden chair he'd originally been sitting in. "What was the plan if I agreed to it?" he sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You will sneak into the house during the time of your mothers leave to the funeral of your cousin twice remove."

"Oh Rupert? I remember him, the right git, I'm glad he's dead. But why me?" Draco frowned.

"You should know that only a Malfoy can get into the house without being admitted by anther Malfoy. You may be disowned, but your parents are still your parents. You still have there blood."

Draco cringed at the comment about being disowned.

"It's risky, I know, but we are almost sure that there is a way to find the cure through that house. Some clue, something that could help. Will you do it?"

Draco knew he would, but he didn't say anything for a while, thinking about how frightening it would be to go back into his house after all this time. Such memories, such horrible memories. And what if his mother came back? But the image of Harry, kissing him, looking at him in that way he couldn't resist, overbearing everything else, and he found himself whimpering a particularly weak-sounding yes.

"Good." Madam Pomfrey said. "Now it's off to bed with you. It's getting late."

"H-how was it Harry?" Ron said, as his best friend practically swooned into his bed. "Incredible." Was Harry's reply. "Simply incredible."

Ron turned on his side, fuming at Draco's stupidity. How could he have a boyfriend and not break up with him once he knew about all that was going on with Harry?

Could he have simply overlooked something so important? Where had he picked up a Gryffendor boyfriend from? One that was younger than him? So many questions, he needed answers to them. And he was going to get them.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short, but the next one is going to be absolutely action packed!

Thank you:

Malfoys Only Chemo (lol, Draco's like a freakin bi-polar)

Njferrel (omg you're back! I missed you so much! Where were you? I thought you'd given up on me and that made me really upset especially since you were my first ever reviewer. No, I wont let Ron end up with Harry. This is a Draco/Harry and there will be no more Harry/ Ron anywhere except for the usual brotherly love. I missed u. I don't want my reviwers to ever leave me cuz I love you all so much)

LingLing20009 (long review, I love you! Thanks! Lol, platonic)

Gaara123 (lol, yay! Imagine when the really x-rated scenes come in lol)

MoonlightPrincess (lol, go fangirls of the world!)

The Aqua Mirror (kk, I'll put in more detail since you enjoy it!)

YaoiFanGirl (sighs they are… if only J.K could've made a book dedicated to them being with each other…)

Penguin20006Master (umm…is that sign good?)

Narutolovesme(long comment!)

Enigmus (lol, smexy)

Saliorfroststar11 (he really should realize how fun it is!)


	14. Come back

A new day. To Harry, the new day meant happiness, a chance to see Draco, for he had become lost now, intoxicated in a world where Draco made everything ok. Well at least in the morning before he had eaten to gain enough strength to fight the curse. To Draco the new day was something to dread, for in the next week he was going to be visiting the home, his home, the home of his upbringing, his childhood. He was truly frightened.

Harry didn't seem to notice Draco's stress had he happily buttered his bread in obliviation, only knowing that he and Draco had kissed the night before, and that he and Draco had created memories. He didn't notice Ron glaring at Draco with a look that could kill either. He didn't notice anything.

Ron couldn't stand it anymore. Apparently, sitting down at the house table and listening to Hermione talking about the 'date' they were going to go on the next Saturday wasn't enough to distract him for the anger bubbling in he throat. Jumping up of the bench he was perched on, he strode across the room to where Draco was sitting, eyes far away with thought. "You." He said, jabbing a finger into Draco's shoulder as he hissed the word into his ear from behind. "We need to talk. Now."

Draco arched an eyebrow at him slowly, as did some other curious looking Gryffindor. Then he sighed, knowing the look in Ron's eyes was an 'I'm currently not taking no for an answer, please try calling again later' look. "Whatever…just not here okay?" he glanced back at his housemates, who had now moved on to muffled giggling and smirking. He didn't really care. All of a sudden, since this curse, everything revolved around Harry and making sure he was alright. He was going to his house because of him. Running his fingers though his hair he got up and followed Ron outside. He didn't need anymore problems.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron snapped, pacing the room only to glance up at Draco in distaste before resuming his pacing. "What the hell was going through your head?"

Draco leaned against the wall. "What the hell are _you_ talking about?"

"Colin." Ron hissed between gritted teeth.

For a second Draco's face looked so totally black that Ron way almost sure he had no idea what he was saying. But then the realization hit him so hard his already pale face went white.

"Oh shit. That's the sexy Gryffindor boy isn't it?" Draco said softly.

"Your boyfriend." Ron snapped angrily.

"I can totally explain." Draco said. By Ron's more than pissed face, he decided to just start right away.

"I was walking past the dungeons during prefect duty and I saw him there after hours working on some potions." Draco started hurriedly. "I told him he wasn't supposed to be there so late, but he asked for a couple more minutes. Either I was really horny or he's just really hot, but I started flirting with the little thing. Oh course, since it's me and all, he snatched up the bait as quickly as he could and soon we were making out."

He paused, noticing Ron's disgusted expression. "So you just used him to relive your sexual tension?" he rebuffed.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, I do that a lot. But this was all before Potter's…thing came up. So he started talking to me and stuff and he's freaking sexy so I played along with him. One night after we had gone particularly further than any other time, he asked me if he was my boyfriend. I was wondering if I could finally get him to do me if I said yes, so I said yes. He was delighted and he let me touch him a bit, but no more. Damn tease. He got me wanting him, wanting it with him, so eventually I got pissed at him for not letting him in and started ignoring him. I guess I've forgotten about him."

"But he hasn't forgotten about you." Ron sighed. "You need to stop doing that."

Draco breathed deeply. "I need to dump him." He said resolutely, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides. 'Another unpleasantly.' He thought bitterly.

Ron looked at him, eyebrows drawn together. There was obvious flecks of worry shimmering in his eyes beneath the blue. "Please," he wavered, trying to sound gruff but failing miserably. "Please, don't hurt Colin, but don't let Harry know about this. He's already…" Ron trailed off, turning his gaze pleadingly unto Draco.

Draco's throat felt tight with emotion as he watched Ron, and then watched a particular portrait behind him of a man, stately looking, with grey hair, sleeping in his picture frame. "I'll try my absolute best." He said sincerely.

Ron did a sharp intake of breath, and then the sudden spurt of sensitivity was gone, and he strode back into the great hall, glancing behind him to give Draco a warning glare.

Harry was practically dying in his history of magic class. Of course, it wasn't as if goblin gold wasn't particularly interesting, with its currency rate and balanced weight analogy but, he felt hot and cold at the same time, there was a horrible draft in the room, and Dean's leg was rubbing awfully close to his. Lucky thing he wasn't horny.

He tried sitting back in his chair, leaning into the wooden piece of furniture and ineffectively loosening his top button and tie to get some air. He felt so hot, so hot in this room. He knew he was flushed and that his hair was sticking to his forehead. He must've looked terrible at the moment, but he didn't care, he felt so hot. Then suddenly, the heat was gone and he was left feeling deathly cold, his lips chapping at the thought.

"Harry, are you okay? You look…weird." Said Dean, who was doodling idly in his notebook. Harry put his hand over his stomach. All he could think about was Draco. He wanted Draco right now. "I don't feel too good." He whispered. Dean's hand shot up with the question "Could Harry be excused please?" On his lips. The professor sighed, but upon seeing Harry's face, sent him to the nurse.

'You can do this man.' Draco thought, fisting his hands nervously as he looked over the bookshelf to the fragile-looking boy sitting at a table, studying some old book or other. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and then walked towards Colin with an assuredness in his steps that he did not feel.

Colin looked up with a sharpness that scared him to the core. Who knew such soft, huge brown eyes with such thick long lashes could look so deadly?

"Hi…" he said. Colin looked back down at his book and slowly closed it before looking back up at Draco. The fierceness in his eyes was gone now, leaving only a pool of tears. "Where you been?" he whispered, playing with a dog ear on his book.

Draco shrugged. "Busy." He said. Colin's eyes widened.

"Too busy for me?" he said, still gazing down at his book. Draco was apparently too slow in answering because as he thought for something to say, he saw a tear splatter unto Colin's tightly clutched book, followed quickly by another.

Draco felt helpless. "Colin…" he whispered, walking forward. Colin shook his head fiercely. "Go away." he whimpered. "Please. I know you don't love me, never did love me, will never love me. It's okay. Just go. I can't bear to touch you."

Draco turned, feeling pathetic and walked quickly out of the library, not wanting to see the 17 year old sobbing over a charms book. Just as quickly as he was running out, Ron ran in, brushing past him as if he had never existed. He stood at the doorway and watched Ron walk up to the still-crying boy and lean down beside him, whispering something into his ear.

To Draco's surprise, Colin actually cracked a smile, the tiniest of smiles, but a smile nonetheless before letting Ron gather him into his arms. They looked perfect together, Ron's bigger, buffer, taller, more masculine body holding Colin, who currently looked despairingly breakable. He was sorry for what he had caused but something told him that Colin wasn't going to be upset for very long.

He was walking down the corridor absently when he spotted Harry, looking rather green, doing the same thing. "Oi, Potter." He said. "What's up? You look dreadful."

Harry rose to meet his eyes and the green color immediately drained from his face, leaving a healthy looking blush.

"Draco." He breathed, walking forward. "There you are. I had to…see you."

Draco watched the way his devastatingly long eyelashes cast a shadow over his cheeks as he looked at the ground. Draco chuckled softly. "Well, you're seeing me alright." He said good-naturedly. Harry laughed along with him, never once taking his eyes off Draco. 'So beautiful.' He thought in wonder.

"Oh hey, I'll be going away this Saturday. Something confidential." Draco said. Before he could see the look of deathly upset on Harry's delicate features, he walked forward and held unto Harry's shoulder, bending forward to whisper into his ear. "It's the curse Harry. I'm going to go try and find the cure."

Harry's eyes widened and he knew because he felt those lengthy eyelashes brush against the skin of his neck. "You'll be rid of me." He kidded. Harry's arms went around him suddenly, capturing him, enveloping him, one at his head, one wrapped around his waist. Draco drew a sharp intake of breath. Harry's body felt so hot against his. He could hardly breathe. He was taller than Harry by a good half- head, so he tucked Harry's head under his chin and breathed in his scent.

'No one else can make me feel like this.' He realized, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart. Harry's body pressed closer. "Draco." He whimpered. "Whatever you do, I don't care. Just,"

Here he turned those gorgeous green eyes on Draco. "Be safe."

Draco gave a smile, a genuine one. Harry Potter was truly something different than he'd ever seen.

"You actually care about me?" he said quietly.

"You're all I care about."

There was a silence between them. Then, "You would think that, but you know it's only because of the curse." Draco said, because he had to, not because he wanted to. Harry nodded, not believing because he wanted to, but because he had to. What he really wanted was to hold Draco and tell him how much he loved him. But he _didn't_ love him, and he had to keep telling himself that before he went mad.

But somewhere along the line of their…relationship, they had moved from enemies to people who had learned to tolerate each other. To him, Draco had almost become a friend, well a comrade at the very least anyways, though he wasn't sure about Draco himself. He was too scared to ask too…

"So…see you around?" Draco said, patting his shoulder. Harry gave a shy smile and nodded. But he couldn't help but hug Draco before they parted. Draco pulled him back, knowing he wanted more, so much more. But part of that more he couldn't give. Not in the hallway anyways. But the other part…

He pressed his lips to Harry's gently, making sure to let the other boy know that he was important. Harry melted into his arms as Draco caressed both his cheeks.

He watched Draco walk away, the blush still lingering on his cheeks.

On Saturday Harry stayed in bed, not wanting to get up and do anything. He knew it would only make him think about Draco, who he was currently thinking about even as he lay in his dorm room. But he didn't want to get up and think about him because he knew he would rush downstairs, still in his black boxers, and cry or something else desperately girly like that, begging Draco to stay.

Draco would humor him of course, depending on how many people were around and possibly even kiss him again. But then he wouldn't be able to let Draco go. He would clutch to him and sob like a pathetic child losing his mother. Harry was not a waling child, he knew that. The curse had made him soft, but he was going to resist this for as long as he could. He hated Draco, he hated Draco, he hated Draco…he loved him.

Draco was standing in the great hall, waiting to get picked up by the ministry. He'd done this sot of thing before, ministry work, undercover work, but never like this. He'd never felt so worried about himself, wondering what was going to happen to him, knowing that he was in danger and was actually going out to save the life of another. Someone who actually cared about him, even if it was only the curse.

He was surprised to see Hermione Granger walking towards him, with a determined expression on her face. He hadn't seen much of the brown-haired girl, even through Harry's tormented times. She probably had been in the library the past few weeks looking up some sort of cure for Harry. That was how she always worked anyways.

"Draco." She said holding her head high. Draco arched and eyebrow at her curiously. "Granger…" he acknowledged.

"I know you and Harry have been enemies for a really long time now. I know that you hate him and underneath the curse he hates you too." Hermione said. "But please don't make that keep you back from giving your all out to help him." She sat down beside Draco, making him curl his lip in distaste, but he didn't say anything.

"I don't want to hurt him. He's not worth my time." He hissed, looking at the ground. That wasn't the reason though. He would never let anyone but Harry see him for what he truly was, insecure, scared, and compassionate. No, that would be revealing too much, making him too translucent.

Hermione sighed. "I'm pretty sure that you'll find some information about your grand-uncle. I've been reading up on him, and I'm absolutely certain he lived in Malfoy Manor. Look everywhere, dig up the yard if you have to, though I'm also sure its in one of the rooms. Something is there though. He was that type of man, keeping loads of journals and things like that. It would be almost impossible not to see anything about him anywhere." Hermione finished, getting up.

Draco nodded his head. "I'll try my best."

Harry stood at his window and watched Draco walk outside to the ministry car waiting for him. He looked so gorgeous, hair blowing in the wind, serious look on his face. Harry's stomach clenched. He would miss him. Right at the last second, before Draco sat down, he turned and looked straight up at Harry. Harry blushed, frozen in place. Draco kissed two of his fingers and then grinned and blew it in Harry's direction. Harry's legs felt weak, and he knew he looked just as needy as he imagined he would, while Draco looked calm and collected as if he had just come off the cover of a magazine. He smiled back. '_Be safe…_'

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers:

Gaara123-one order of smex, coming up!

Kitten-yah! new reviewer!

narutolovesme-me too, which is why i used that pairing. i wanted it to e so absurd that you guys would never think that it could be serious (which it isnt lol)

LingLing20009-sorry bout the grammer, i fixed it though

SailorFroststar11- excatly my train of thought my friend...

PENGUiN2006MASTER- lol thanks!!

crazycats5-yah new reviewer! welcome to the club, we have jackets.

??-lol thanks. colin/draco repulses me too

YaoiFanGirl-lol, well pretend it doesnt exisist, its what i do!

Sorry for being so so so late. So much work and i was in some trouble at home and a bunch of stuff. but everythings updated now.


	15. Found

* * *

"Harry, you sure you don't want to come with us?" Ron asked worriedly, resting a hand on his best friend's sheet clad knee. Harry pulled his bed-spread over his head completely, till only a couple strands of his jet black hair was left poking out. "I told you Ron, I'm fine. Go cheer up Colin and take him to wherever it is you're going. Just don't take me, please."

"It's only been a day, you know. Malfoy only just left yesterday. It's not like he's going to be gone for very long. You don't really have anything to worry about."

Harry stiffened, knowing Ron had broken the un-worded rule of 'we're not going to talk about Draco'.

"I'm not worried." He shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I'm in _love_ with him or anything."

Ron smiled softly. "Well, not really anyways." He grinned. "Alright then, I'll tell you about it when we get back."

"Do me a favor and leave out the sex part." Harry teased, though Ron's face paled considerably. "Erm…" he said nervously. "Will do...since there won't be any, and I'm not GAY."

"Denial is always the first step." Harry said, once again covering his face with his sheets as Ron left, locking himself in the warmth of his room. Yes, Draco had only left the day before, but he really missed him, and was really worried as well. He played with a piece of lint on the pillow his face was against. It felt soft. 'Like Draco, when you stroke his cheek after its been wet.' Harry thought dreamily.

He sighed. 'Dammit, this curse is making me act like a freaking obsessed fan girl again!!' He thought unhappily. Kicking the sheets off, he jumped form the bed, vowing to himself to go out and do something.

Elsewhere…

Draco shivered. Never had he been alone in the Malfoy Manor, the huge, cold block of wood and metal he had once called home. Getting in had been easy, apparently the security of the house had dropped a couple levels since the fall of the dark lord. Upon arriving, he had been too frightened to do anything, what with the lonely darkness and the eerie pictures on the wall that were watching him. He had gone to his now bare room and slept on the floor (the bed might've left too much evidence, for he didn't know how to make it exactly as it had been made before) and was now sitting up in that room, ready to find what ever he needed to as soon as possible.

'If my uncle had meant to get the cure before the man he loved died, then maybe its somewhere he had not been able to get to at the time. I need to find it…'

He stood and stretched. It wasn't as bad now that it was morning, still bad, but not as bad. He didn't know which one of the rooms had been his great uncles, so he supposed he would have to look through all of them.

Draco sighed. However did his mother feel, living here by herself. No wonder she left so often…

He started at the end of the hallway, carefully going through the tedious task of checking every drawer back, under every mattress, and behind all bookshelves, and then fixing them back the same way he had found them. Nothing. He sighed again. This looked like it was going to take a long time.

Nothing to do. Harry slowly ate his breakfast, with a twisted painful gut feeling in his stomach. He didn't think he'd ever been this worried about another person, thought about someone this much. Was this what love felt like? Terrible thing. He hoped he never really fell into it.

His eggs were cold, and looked even more unappetizing than when he had begun eating them. What was he supposed to do now? He scraped his mind, trying desperately to remember a time before he loved with Draco, before he was all he could think about.

He couldn't remember, everything before he had met Draco felt oddly empty.

Quiddich, That had been a huge part of his life before Draco had come into it. Quiddich and hanging out with Ron and Hermione. Where was Hermione? He hadn't seen her for quite a while. Most likely she was in the library or something. But he didn't really feel the need to see her. He wanted Ron, but Ron was busy. But sitting here was just annoying him, he really couldn't stand it. When was Draco going to come back?

After searching every other room in the house, Draco had finally come back around to the one he had been in first, his room. There had been no avail anywhere else, not one thing that could've helped him or lead to anything. And now he was tired as hell. Brushing his ever-growing blond hair from his eyes, he felt the need to just sit down and go to sleep. But the need to get back to school was greater. And, a little bit, the need to get Harry better.

So he dragged himself across the room and clumsily began shuffling though the books in the bookshelf. There were some really old books there, for his parents had moved out all of his own, and brought some from out of the attic that had had no space before.

One by one he took the books out and dusted them off. History of magic, Architecture, boring things like those. He began getting a little more careless towards the end, which was why it was only when he had found a journal entry in one book titled 'the cure' had he realized what he was looking it. The diary of his great- uncle…

He went back and began reading the pages again from the beginning. Excitement mounted inside him as he read through the book. Clutching it to his chest, he knew he had what he needed.

Draco was back. At last. Harry jumped from his cold seat in the stands of the Quiddich field, where he had just been sitting for hours, waiting to hear the words he'd yearned for. He ran down the rows as quickly as his numb legs could take him and across the field, inside, across the hall and down, then up to the infirmary. Along the way he realized how crazy he must've looked, tearing along the school as if he had heard the world was coming to an end. Draco was back. His current life line. His current…love.

Harry's heart jumped but he didn't deny it. Along the line, somewhere there, Draco had become his love. And he couldn't think of anything there was not to love about him.

Finally he made his way back to the infirmary and stood at the door, panting and trying to regain his breath. There were a lot of people in the room, a lot of serious looking people discussing something. Over the past few months the infirmary had become more of am meeting place than anything else. He looked around for Draco with the eyes of a lovesick puppy.

Everyone seemed happy, excited. "What's going on?" Harry asked timidly.

"Harry!" Madam Pomfrey called out excitedly. "They've found it! They've found the cure!"

Harry felt his heart nearly leap completely out of his chest. "You mean…" he couldn't finish his sentence. Happiness choked him like bile and tears blinded him. The cure had finally been found. He wasn't sure what to do. "How?" was all that escaped him.

"Draco, my love. He found it in one of the diary entries of his great grand uncle."

Harry's hand flew to his mouth. Draco had done it. His knight in armor, his savior. Of course, it wasn't as if he had ever doubted him. What was to doubt about his ever perfect angel Draco. His eyes were beginning to glaze. "Where is he?" he asked Madam Pomfrey. He needed to thank Draco in person for this. Something hit at his heart, something gruesome and unsightly to even think of. Letting go of Draco, that was what was about to happen. He didn't want that to happen, but It wouldn't hurt once it did right?

"He took a trip to the loo dear." Madam Pomfrey said, but before she was even gone, Harry had long gone.

"Draco!" he called, peeking underneath each stall for the feet of his beloved. His heart felt like it was ready to burst with wanting. Finally the only closed door swung open, revealing the boy of his dreams still zipping up his trousers underneath his robe.

"Draco!" Harry whispered, running to him and wrapping him in a tight embrace, sqashing Draco's occupied pants against himself.

"Potter, you shithead! Now you've gone and gotten me stuck." Draco said coldly.

Translation: 'I've missed you too love, and the time spent away from you was more than I could bear. Come and share with me a kiss of everlasting life in which we will both lock ourselves in a world of happiness.'

Harry helped Draco get his zip away from his robe and then kissed him deeply. "You were gone for so freaking long. I was worried for you so much. I cant believe you found the curse." He whispered against Draco's lips, words tumbling over one another. It was all he could do to keep himself from crying. Draco kissed him back, sweetly. Of course he had missed Harry too, though he would never admit it. These things happened when you got accidentally attached to someone who's only lifeline you were.

He wrapped his arms around Harry, running a finger though the tangled mass of jet black hair he had come to love. "Shh." He soothed gruffly, yet affectionately.

"I said I would get it and I did, didn't I? soon this whole nightmare will be over and we can get back to our old lives."

Harry just lay there against Draco, drawing in his presence, feeling the older boys head on top of his. "I don't want it to be over. I want to stay with you forever. I love you so much. Why would I want to let you go?"

"Potter…Harry, you don't love me, you'll see that when the curse is gone." Draco said, looking into Harry's huge green eyes.

Harry shut Draco up with another kiss, tilting his head to the side so Draco could taste his long awaited cavern. "Well, I love you now, and I can't remember a time I didn't love you and I don't think I want to either. Its wonderful you found the cure, it really is but…what's it going to be with us back as enemies?"

"Normal." Draco said shrugging. "I mean its how its always been. You can go back to liking girls and I can go back to fucking Blaise."

Harry cringed. "Sorry…"Draco whispered. "Com'n lets go back, they're probably wondering where we are around now."

"Why don't we just keep kissing and let them wonder?" Harry said throatily. Draco felt warmth rush to his face and had to step away from Harry to keep warmth from spreading anywhere else on him.

Firmly grasping Harry's hand he lead him out the bathroom and to the infirmary, where a group of men were pouring over the pages of the dairy. "Men in black." Harry giggled. Draco just looked blank. "It's a…movie…" Harry tried. "Never mind." He said when he saw how much blanker Draco looked now.

"Harry!" Ron called to him from the corner of the room. "I'm so glad they found the spell!"

"As am I." Corin said timidly. "It was rather upsetting to think of the possible consequences of your dilemma."

Ron beamed. "I told you he was smart." He said smiling. "Everything that comes out of his mouth sounds good."

Corin blushed a becoming red. "On the contrary Ron, your words are full of unrelented passions."

Ron flung his arms round Corin's shoulder. "He's a bit of a self-esteem booster as well." He smiled. Corin whimpered, and Harry could see how he was reacting to Ron's touch. They had been hanging around each other often for the past couple of weeks and it was obvious Corin was falling for Ron. How did it feel to fall for a straight guy? And on top of that, a straight, very dense guy. 'Poor thing hasn't had very good luck in to love industry.'

"We won't be removing the curse till tomorrow dear. The inspectors will be looking over the diary once more before we go through with it. You can come tomorrow, you and Draco and we will get rid of it." Madam Pomfrey said briskly, walking over from where she had been with the group of important looking people. "You may go to your dorm room now."

Harry turned t Draco. "Walk with me?" he asked. "I want to talk to you about something."

Draco nodded, ignoring the catcalls Ron yelled after them. Harry walked along the empty corridor, at a leisurely pace, closing his eyes and after a few minutes, Draco wondered if he had forgotten what he had said earlier. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he prodded.

"Oh…that." Harry sighed, looking into Draco's eyes. "After today…we're not going to be able to hang out with each other any more. No more dates, no more friendship. Saying that really hurts me right now, but I'm guessing by tomorrow I'll be very happy to hear this. Right now though, I'm in love with you Draco."

Draco's heart beat sped up in his chest. He knew that it was true, but hearing Harry say it with so much sincerity brought a whole new meaning to the word. "What I really wanted to know was…do you feel the same way?"

Harry looked at Draco expectantly. Draco wasn't the same to him as he had been at the start. He supposed his hopes had been sent up by the fact that Draco now treated him as a friend, but if he didn't know he had to. He had to know if Draco cared, even a little.

Draco looked away from those deep green imploring eyes to the floor. "No." he whispered shakily.

"Not even a little?" Harry sounded slightly despertate.

"No." Draco said once again, this time with more conviction. Then he proceeded to turn and walk away, knowing that if he looked into Harry's eyes long enough he'd do or say whatever he wanted.

"Draco…"Harry whimpered. And immediately he turned on his heels and wrapped Harry in a warm embrace. Harry buried his face into Draco's shoulder, breathing in the scent. "I'm sorry this happened to you." He murmured sadly. "I really am. But it will be over soon, just don't worry."

Harry nodded, then grasped Draco's face gently and kissed his lips softly, tears prickling his eyes for he knew it was his last…

* * *

Sorry for the really long times before updates. My exams are finished june 27 so expect a lot quicker updates after that. Not writing is killing me!

Thank you:

HAran Herutsu (its ruining mine as well :()

The Aqua Mirror (did i ever tell you you had a talent for reviewing? There so big and fulfilling, I just love em )

Garra123( hold your horses cowboy that'll be here soon enough)

LingLing20009 (I know you said update faster. So sorry to dissapoint :( Yeah, i'm playing around with Ron/Corin. I'm not sure if they should be together or not...we'll see)

njferell (dont worry, everythings going to be fixed soon. The story's almost done)

Idiana Malfoy (change of name? Sorry i didnt review, i mustve missed you love. You know i wouldve if i had)

(So i'll give you two!! He cares, he really does!!)

narutolovesme (heres the next chapter)

Enigmus (sorry it took so long)

Zara69 (hey, new reviewer -)

freaky baby (cant bother with the xs lol. NEW REVIEWER)

Athenian Grace (hey sorry i took so long, i'll update soon after this!! be happy!)

SaliorFrostStar( I'll write a Ron/Corin to fill the space then. You'll see if your random musings are right soon -)

Tinuviel (L to you too)

MoonLightPrincess (yAH FOR HD)

yaoifangirl101 (- yah)


	16. Saved

* * *

"Harry, are you sure you're ready for this?" he was asked nervously for the fifth time that day.

"Are you trying to get me to change my mind?" Harry snapped. He knew Ron was only worried for him, but his nerves were frayed. The night before a terrible pain had begun building itself up in his stomach and he had an awful fever. Just thinking about him and Draco being apart made his head throb even more.

Draco was standing in the middle of the room, looking just as worried as Harry felt. "They said that it doesn't look like there's anything that could be wrong with the cure, but I'm still terribly nervous. What if it's wrong and something bad happens?" he asked hurriedly. "No one's ever gotten away from this curse before."

"Well, no ones killed Voldermort either." Ron said cheerily, slapping Draco on his back. Harry smiled and breathed in deeply. "Yeah, I'm sure I'm ready for this. Just don't say anything else or you'll discourage me." He smiled in assurance.

"Everyone else needs to leave save for me and Harry." Draco said. "You can wait in the other room, you can even press your ears to the door if you feel like it but you have to be in the next room."

Ron looked rather weary. "Why do we have to leave the room?" he said.

"Because the cure requires it Weasely. So why don't you just get with the program and do it?"

Ron bristled but seeing everyone else leaving without protest he slinted his eyes but turned. "Hey," Draco placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I'm never going to hurt him." He said sincerely. Then his voice dropped to a whisper. "I care for him just as much as you."

Ron's eyes widened but he nodded abruptly and left.

"Alright." Draco smiled. "It doesn't seem that hard of a spell. The person that you were cast to love, namely me, is supposed to repeat the spell to you."

Harry nodded and sat down on the edge of one of the beds. Draco walked over to him. "I'm going to have to keep eye contact with you this entire time ok. So don't look away."

It was so silent, and Harry felt rather uneasy with Draco just staring at him so intently while holding unto his hand, but he nodded again anyways.

Draco cleared his throat.

_'Two hearts, forced to love_

_One meets one through undesirable means_

_Now uncombined they will become_

_If one gives one the heart of life _

_Love will be broken _

_Love undone'_

Draco looked up at Harry hopefully, who was still gazing unblinkingly at him. "That's it?" Harry said after a long silence.

"That's it…" Draco said.

"Well…I don't feel-"Harry was cut off as his chest suddenly flew forward and his head was flung back as if he'd been jerked by a string. "Harry?" Draco said, sounding terribly far away. He could hear the sounds of other people coming into the room. Then it all went blank.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling groggy and disconnected from the world. His head hurt terribly and his body felt hot all over. He wondered where he was. Something was soft beneath him, but he wasn't sure what it was for his head hurt too much for him to turn it. Trying hurt as well. He moaned.

"Try to keep still dear." Madam Pomfrey soothed. She was hovering over him and there seemed to be a light glaring above her. Harry squinted but complied, looking directly above him instead.

'I must be on a bed then.' He thought, trying to put two and two together.

"What happened?" he asked, closing his eyes. His head hurt so much he was sure his forehead was throbbing by now. "You collapsed after the spell was cast dear. Nothing to be too concerned about. You should be okay soon enough."

Harry touched a hand to his forehead. It felt hot. "How are you feeling? Do you feel as if the curse has been lifted?" Madam Pomfrey asked nervously.

"I can't tell, I hurt too much." Harry moaned. He was in a cotton white shirt and a very light pair of boxers, the sort of clothes one was put into after they've been in a sweat.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly. Up till that point Harry's eyes had been moving all over the room, searching to recollect what had happened earlier. But they stopped when he asked, and he didn't even think before he gasped out "Draco."

Madam Pomfrey looked severely taken aback but she hurried off after seeing how Harry's face was rapidly paling. Draco came moments later, looking confused. "Are you alright?" he asked, straightening his tie as he walked over to Harry's bedside. Harry climbed off the bed, ignoring the pain in his body, and stumbled over to where Draco was. His face came into contact with Draco's chest before the rest of him, causing both boys to fly backwards into the bed behind Draco.

Harry immediately felt the pain in his body melting away as Draco took a shaky, but now well-trained hand up to his hair and stroked it. There was a long silence, during which all Draco could feel was the tiny form of a fragile, green eyed boy against his chest, breathing heavily and running his hands all over him.

"Draco, Draco Draco, Draco." Harry chanted continuously, pressing himself as far into Draco as he could possibly go. The pain only faded when he was with Draco and Draco held him and protected him from the world. He wanted the pain to go away. Draco wrapped his arms securely around Harry, holding him tightly.

"Its ok, its ok. I-I'm here, ok?" he said, confused. Harry's breathing slowly returned to normal, and he finally looked up again. Draco gave a shaky smile. "I take it the spell didn't work." He whispered, in an attempt at a joke. He could see how much worse Harry looked now, pale and red-eyed. He looked ill. 'He's going to die if I don't find that cure. He's going to die and it would be all my fault.'

Harry didn't laugh, but simply buried his head back into Draco's shoulder. "It hurts so much." He whimpered. "I'm scared, I'll admit it Draco, I'm scared as hell."

Draco gathered Harry into his arms again, completely lost for words of comfort to say. He couldn't say anything, because there was really nothing he could say. There were no more leads to follow now, and time had basically run out. There was virtually nothing he could think of that there was left to do.

After a few more minutes Harry fell back asleep and Draco picked up his limp body and carried it back to the bed. He would he feel if Harry died? Guilty defiantly, even though none of this was his fault. Sad? Maybe, he wasn't really even sure about how he felt about Harry right now. Not wanting him to die was the only really important emotion he was feeling now anyways.

He walked outside, needing to breath, feeling as if he were suffocating. Not looking where we was going, he accidentally bounced into Hermione. "Sorry." He whispered automatically, not wanting to look up. His throat felt think, likes one's throat might when they were about to have a good cry. Hermione wouldn't said something about the fact that he had just spoken civilly to her if she was not as preoccupied as he was.

"Draco," she said sharply. "I need to talk to you. The people in that room, they won't listen to me, think I'm just a silly little girl."

Draco opened his mouth but she had begun talking before he could make a smart alec-y comment. "I believe that the heart in the story isn't referring to the one located within you." Hermione said quickly.

Draco looked confused but remained silent. "You should know that your family favors heirlooms right?"

Draco continued looking confused. "Emblems, brooches, lockets…"

Now Draco just looked blank. Hermione sighed. "Boys…" She muttered under her breath.

"Lockets! _Heart-shaped_ lockets. Your uncle had a heart-shaped locket…"

Draco blinked. "You mean…the heart…was…he was…"

"He enjoyed riddles. I did think it was too simple before. The heart Draco, you need the heart. It must be the key to unlocking the curse sort of."

Draco's hand shot up to his mouth. "I understand now."

"Took you a while." Hermione mumbled.

"How in the world am I supposed to get my hands on that locket?" Draco said. "Where is it?"

"I believe that it's in the Malfoy Manor." Hermione said. "Everything seems to be there."

"I just went there." Draco said. "There was no locket except for one in my mothers jewelry box and that was heart…shaped…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have to go NOW." Draco said. "If I don't do it now he's going to die."

"But…your mother may be back by now." Hermione stuttered. The look Draco gave her showed that he truly didn't care.

* * *

"Harry…" Ron said, holding Harry's hand as he lay in the bed. "Draco's gone to get a locket or something another. He says he know s why the curse didn't work and he's gone to get the cure."

"Ron., why did he leave me? I only want Draco. What's this curse he keeps talking about? I only want Draco here to love me. I feel I'm going to die without him."

"He'll be back by tomorrow. You can hold out till tomorrow, don't worry. Soon this whole nightmare will be over and we'll be all back to normal, playing Quiddich together and getting ready to begin our lives."

"I just want Draco. I only want Draco." Harry whispered to himself over and over. Ron sighed. "Take care man." He said, leaving the room.

"How is he?" Colin asked worriedly. Ron bit his lip.

"Delusional." He said. Colin looked heartbroken.

"Hey…" Said Ron. "Don't give me that face."

He wrapped Colin into his embrace. "Don't worry about it either. Harry's fought through more things than I can even begin to think about. It seems there is nothing that he can't fight."

Colin looked at him. "I've always wondered why you would be jealous of Harry when you're such an amazing person on your own. To me, it seems there's nothing _you _wouldn't fight." He said, smiling shyly. "You're such a strong and amazing person Ron. I wish I were like you."

Ron gazed at him unblinkingly. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. He didn't move when Colin unsurely tiptoed and kissed his lips softly, his hand grasping the back of his neck, fingers running over softly curling hair. It was innocent, the moonlight shining across the smaller boys face, showing the fear in his eyes. Ron's teeth grazed Colin's, who tasted like cherry. It must've been wrong to be kissing another boy while he still had Hermione as a girlfriend, and while his best friend was slowly dying in the next room, but he wouldn't let go for anything.

"I…" Colin tried saying, looking down. He hadn't meant for this to happen like that. Feelings for Ron had been surging through him for a while now but he really hadn't meant to just jump him like that. Ron tiled his head back up. "Don't say anything. Just instant replay." He whispered. Colin smiled.

Harry slipped out of bed and padded out of the infirmary to the Owlrey. He didn't know what time it was but he couldn't stand being in that cold, lonely bed for one more second. It was just as cold and lonely up here even though he was surrounded by hundreds of owls and their eyes but looking out the window down to the velvety depth of black below, he felt calm.

'Maybe it's because I know if I jump off it will be all over.' He thought to himself. He had never thought about killing himself before, through all the things that had happened to him, he had never thought about it. But it wasn't going to help this time, thinking about all the times he'd fought against suicidal thoughts. Without Draco, it seemed like his whole life was useless and wasn't it bad to be living a useless life. He thought so.

'I need to get myself together.' He thought sitting on the window. 'Draco wouldn't like it if I died would he?'

Once bright green eyes looked across the owlrey to the door. 'Of course. And he cares about me. He…well…he doesn't love me, but he cares about me.'

Harry wrapped his arms around his knees after bringing them up to his chest. It felt like his heart was trying to choke him from inside out. He didn't understand the feeling and why it was there. He couldn't even remember about the curse, or remember why he loved Draco, but all that was filling his head at the moment was that Draco didn't love him back. And that made his heart hurt cause without Draco he felt…useless.

He truly felt like tilting himself over and plummeting down to the bottom. The fall would be nice, feeling the wind around him. But it would be a terrible mess to clean up afterwards, and it probably would traumatize the first one to see it, and he might not even die.

No, he needed a more romantic way to die, something everyone could speak about and make it sound good. '_Harry Potter died by a golden handled knife whilst standing out in the rain, his crimson blood and tears mixing with it as he screamed his love's name with his last breath.'_

Wow that sounded good. A strong gust of wind caressed his face and suddenly the rain began falling. He grinned. 'Got to catch that.' He thought, racing out of the owlrey and down back to the infirmary. Ron was sitting on a chair, his legs on another, Colin's body resting against his.

Harry gazed at him lovingly, taking in the last look of his best friend. Beside him was Hermione, her hand holding his as she slept. 'He must've gotten together with Colin and told her.' Harry thought happily. Everyone was falling so in love with each other. But Draco didn't love him, Draco had never loved him and Draco would never love him, but he would always love Draco and that was why he was going to die for him.

Reaching into Ron's back pocket he deftly pulled out the knife he'd given him for Christmas. He knew Ron would keep it there because he had promised to, and Ron always kept his promises. 'So loyal.' He thought kissing Ron's forehead. He did the same to Hermione and left.

He felt lightheaded, knowing it was soon going to be all over. Nothing and no one could stop him so he didn't go creeping around the school to get to the front door. And funnily, for once, no one stopped him.

He was outside, nearly blinded by the rain, it was so heavy. Stumbling over to a clearing he stood there, grasping the knife in his cold fingers. 'This is it.'

He flipped it open, slicing it across his finger to make sure it was sharp enough. It was.

He breathed in deeply, poising the knife above his wrist, ready to cut as deeply as he could into his skin. "You're not going to really do that are you?" Draco said from behind him. Harry's body shook as he laughed. "Is it me, or isn't this supposed to only happen in movies?"

Draco walked towards him. "Why are you out here in your pajamas at 4:00 am? I don't like coming back after getting something to get rid of your curse to see you about to commit suicide."

Harry swung to knife by its key chain around his finger. "I was going to jump of a building but I thought this would be more romantic." He said dully.

"There will be no need for that." Draco said. "You can be cured now and it will all be over." He was walking closer.

Harry laughed again. "Don't you see?" he said. "I don't want to be freaking cured. I want to love you, I want you to love me. Cure? Draco I don't want a flipping cure, I don't want to stop loving you."

"Yes you do, you just don't know it." Draco tried saying calmly. "If you would just sit down ad think about it you would remember all that we've been through and that we really weren't meant to be together. Enemies for life remember?"

Harry gazed at him dully. "I don't want to be your enemy." He said childishly. Draco snatched the knife from him and grinned, closing it. "Well you're not getting out of this the cowards way."

Already Harry had turned on his heels and was running back up to the castle. Draco followed. 'What is he doing?'

He chased Harry to the owlrey where he was walking towards the window. "I wanted to die in a better way, but you've forced this upon yourself Draco. Now there wont even be a corpse of me to cry over." Harry whispered.

Draco gazed at him, open-mouthed. "Harry…" he tried saying, but he was choking on his words. "Harry please don't, please."

Harry shook his head sadly. "I can't live without you. It hurts too much Draco. I've tried to fight it I really have but I can't."

"You'll be with me when you're cured. We can be friends then." Draco said, wiping his face and trying to remain calm. Harry crawled over to the window and stood on the window still.

"I'm sorry." He said. And then he jumped.

"Harry!" Draco ran forward and grabbed blindly, his hand catching a fistful of Harry's shirt. "Harry please don't move or your shirt will tear and you'll fall."

He was leaning out the window, trying fruitlessly to tug Harry back up, who was staring at him with huge dark eyes. If he would just hold unto the window still and climb back up.

Draco couldn't stop crying. His hand was slippery and he would have to let go soon enough if Harry didn't help him. He was afraid to try and shift positions in case Harry fell. "Let go, just let me go. Why in the hell are you trying so hard?" Harry murmured.

Draco stared at him, hardly being able to see through his tears. He could hardly speak through his tears either but he knew by the look on Harry's face that he had heard him. "Because I love you." He said looking down. "You blundering idiot, how could you have not seen that all this time? I've been falling in love with you from day two."

Harry's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but right then his shirt ripped and he went plummeting down into the milky blackness. Draco couldn't even scream, he only lay there on the window still, clutching unto that piece of Harry's shirt and wondering if he should follow him.

But there was no thud to be heard, or splat or any other sound one would expect to hear when one fell. He didn't want to look, in fright, in shock he didn't want to see where Harry was. There was a blinding green light and he wondered if the lightening was reflecting off something but it was not until he saw the boy floating in front of him that he knew it was Harry.

He looked unconscious, just there floating in the air with his eyes closed and his body limp right in front of Draco, but in the same sense he looked more alive than Draco had ever seen him.

The body floated towards him and he moved away from the window to let it float into his arms. "Harry?" he said, staring down at the lifeless figure. "Are you…well are you…alive?"

The curse was broken, he knew that as a body being effulged by green light and floating into the air was always the sign that something was broken, but if Harry was dead, there would be no point.

Harry's eyes opened, back into their bright green state and he smiled, reaching up and touching Draco's cheek. 'Maybe I was wrong…' Draco thought unsure. Harry's fingertips caressed Draco's jaw bone. He moved his body into the folds of Draco's shirt.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you so much."

'Maybe I was right.' Draco re-thought. It was over now and he'd never been so upset in his life.

* * *

(This is my longest chapter yet in anything that I've ever written. Its just to say I'm sorry for not updating for soooo long. One more chapter to come and then I have another story lined up for you guys. That goodness I'm finally on break!)

Thank you:

Zara (only one chapter to go but you check out my other stories )

Enigmus (All...well all things come to an end TT)

Theycallmecyclone (continuing lol)

love-matcher (coming!!)

narutolovesme (oops sorry thtanks for pointing that out)

carms-lian0592 (definetly a happy ending dont worry!)

njferell (how...motivating?)

phle...i give up (phank you!)

The Aqua Mirror (wow, what a review. you really should know how excited it makes me to to see such a long review. I'm all like woot I hit the jackpot. Thanks for making my week lol!)

Idina Malofy (thanks for reviewing and im sad this is the end TT)

Corvin (you mustve felt worse during this capter sorry for any mental anguish caused)

MoonlightPrincess (im going to update again soon!!)

darkshadowgirl666( if you want i can write a story that focus' on Ron/Colin)

freaky baby etc (be encouraged!! FEEL THE CREATIVE JUICES!)

SaliorFrost (happy smiley faces!)

...im not even going to try but mattitudeand etc (i know its kind of hard but youre a writer, you can try right?)


	17. End of old Start of new

* * *

Another tap to his knee and Harry sighed in exasperation. "I'm fine Madam Pomfrey. I feel better than I have in months really." He said smiling. One last look and Madam Pomfrey seemed satisfied. "Well you look like you're going to get a terrible cold from being out in the rain for so long but apart from that there are no lingering effects of the curse. You are most certainly cured Harry." She said.

Harry jumped off the bed and smiled. "Thank you." He said.

Draco was leaning against the door to make sure Harry was okay by force of habit. "You alright there?" he said gruffly. Harry glanced at him and gave a slight, quick nod as he walked by. Things had been terribly awkward between them after the curse had been broken, basically since Draco had poured his heart out to a boy who didn't share his feelings.

He couldn't go back to being a total asshole to Harry when he knew his true feelings. 'Why did I fall in love with him?' Draco thought.

"Yeah, I'm good." Harry said, not looking at him. His friends were waiting for him down the hallway, ready to hear the good news. Draco sighed, pulling himself up off the side of the door and fixing his robes. At least now he'd be able to devote himself fully to his work, not having to worry about Harry. At least Harry would be ok.

They were at dinner, and Draco found it rather strange to be sitting down at his bench without having Harry gazing lovingly at him from behind. He hadn't realized the feeling of comfort one got from being…loved. His food looked disgustingly dry, even though Blaise was eating his with the mannerisms of a stray dog.

Professor McGonagall was saying something to the school. He didn't listen, for he no longer cared for anything school related. All he wanted was to leave that school and go somewhere where no one knew his name, no one knew who he was and most importantly, there was no Harry. He slouched into his seat and chewed on the inside of his cheek. Was this how Harry had felt? Unable to get him out of his mind. 'Must've been torture to have to like me.' He thought venomously stabbing at a particularly looking dry piece of chicken.

Everyone was suddenly looking at him, and he quickly stopped chasing after a runaway pea to look up. "What?" he said angrily.

"Draco haven't you been listening. I've just explainred to the school what's been happening between you and Harry for the last few months and the heroic way that you saved him from certain death." Madam McGonagall said proudly. "It was brave to admit that to someone you knew didn't truly love you at all."

The entire school began clapping, and the girls had tears in their eyes as they passionately held their chests. "That was right good of you mate!" Someone screamed. Draco couldn't stand it. Now the entire school knew about how he felt. Harry's face was blank. He hadn't spoken to Draco since the night before. He looked down at his food again, wishing the whole damn world would go away.

* * *

Another hogsmade weekend, the last before the end of the school's term rolled around to greet Draco and his broken heart. Everyone was gone to enjoy their last time out. He walked across to the Quiddich field and sat at the topmost chair to the right, curling up. Memories flashed in his brain about him and Harry, them together, from the finding out of the curse to the ending. It was painful. Somewhere along the line he must've forgotten that the personality he'd grown to love, wasn't real and that Harry wasn't really like that. 'That must've been the reason that I fell in love with him.' He tried telling himself. But it wasn't true. He'd fallen in love with Harry because Harry had shown him how he really was; he'd gotten to love the other boy.

He shivered, and suddenly a blazer was draped over his shoulders. "Why in the hell would you come up here? If it's to think, it's a really suckish place, your brain would freeze over before you even started." Harry said, thoughtfully, sitting beside him. He was wearing the same shirt he had one his and Draco's first date. Draco wanted to reach out and run his fingers over it, remembering the good times before reality had hit.

"Yeah, well, it's not to think. I just wanted some time alone." Draco said pointedly looking at Harry. "I see." Said Harry, looking equally serious.

Draco bristled. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I mean, we've been talking fine for the past couple of months, why can't we do it now?"

"You haven't fucking talked to me since the curse was broken." Draco spat angrily. "How do you think that made me feel huh? Like you had totally abandoned me now that…" Draco snapped his head back to the field, staring at it. He wasn't like Harry, wasn't ready to burst into tears in search of affection.

Harry was silent, eyes downcast. "I was frightened." He said. "I was afraid you'd ignore me or something."

"Yeah, the guy who's in love with you would choose to ignore you if you talked to him." Draco said sarcastically. Harry turned crimson. "I should've thought of that." He said weakly.

Draco lay his head on the chair beside him. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm slightly snappish while I'm…adjusting to new things."

"What's new about this?" Harry asked softly. "Two friends, I hope, talking. Isn't this how it's been for a while?"

"I'm adjusting to being in love with you. It's completely new to me, being in love you know. So vulnerable, so frightening, I don't know why anyone would want this." Draco whispered, drawing his knees up closer to himself.

"Welcome to the world I was stuck in for a really long time." Harry tried joking. Draco continued looking severely depressed. "How did this happen?" he mumbled to himself, burying his face into his knees.

"Hey," Harry smiled, bouncing his shoulder with Draco's. "At least, when you have wet dreams, you have someone's face to put on the body you're fantasizing about. It gets pretty annoying to dream of a random person every night doesn't it?"

Draco bristled. "I don't wet dream about you." He said stiffly.

"Funny." Said Harry. "When I was in love with you I wet dreamt about you loads of times."

Draco blushed and felt glad his face was lowered. "Well you're a perv and that was only infatuation. This is real."

"Psh, you just don't want to admit it. I never minded, it was probably the best part of the curse." Harry smiled.

"You see, I defiantly didn't miss this part of you. I liked the fact that you were sweet and shy and adorable before." Draco said shaking his head. "You're too forth ward for your own good."

"You mean you want me to be more like this again?" Harry said, readying himself. His eyebrows drew together and his eyes looked puppy-doggish as he gazed up at Draco. "I need you Draco. Please don't leave me." He whispered in a slightly seductive voice.

Draco's breath caught. This was the face he'd been dreaming about when he did indeed have his wet dreams, Harry flushed and adorable and begging for him, giving up the tough boy act to show how much he really needed Draco. It was a turn on beyond belief.

'Probably why he was so irresistible before.' Draco mused. But for some reason, he still was. "Yeah…like that." He breathed softly. Harry nodded.

"Too bad, I'm way too unruly for that." He said sadly.

"I don't want you to try and do anything to make me feel good." Draco snapped gruffly. "If you would leave me alone…that would be nice."

"I don't want to leave you." Harry said, running his hand over Draco's knee. "You never left me."

"Well it hurts less when you're gone." Draco whispered. "I stop thinking about you and I stop thinking about how much I love you. It would be better if I didn't see you for the rest for the school year, so we could just be separated and not have to see each other ever again."

Harry gazed at him, an unreadable look in his eye. "You know," he said slowly. "When the curse was broken, it was sort of frightening. I went from having to love you…making it into some sort of obligation…"

Draco started at him, wondering how Harry could be so thoughtless. "Isn't that just great to know. I'm now well assured that you are here to make me feel as miserable as possible."

"…To _wanting_ to love you."

Draco stared wide-eyed at Harry, who took his hand and began running his thumb over Draco's palm. "It's a different feeling, I like it a lot more since I have more control over it. At first I thought it was aftereffects of the curse…"

"It probably is." Draco said sadly, loving the feeling of Harry's hand, never wanting him to let go.

"Its not." Harry whispered. "Madam Pomfrey said there were no lingering effects."

"She could be wrong." Draco tried to assure.

"Why do you feel as if you are unlovable?" Harry smiled, squeezing Draco's hand. "You're not you know. I've seen you for what you really are and it's amazing."

"I'm just afraid this isn't real." Draco said lowering his head. Harry tipped his chin back up. "Don't be." He said. "I'm just happy that you love me back."

Draco looked at Harry and pulled him close by the nape of his neck. "Do you love me Harry? Truly?"

"Dammit, of course I do." Harry said, eyes downcast. "Don't make me keep repeating it. You know guys and their feelings."

"Say it." Draco pleaded. "Say it so I can hear it."

"I love you." Harry whispered.

Draco fought to hide a smile. "If I keep doing this I'm going to ruin my reputation as the ice king."

"Hmm, just the way I like you." Harry said.

"This may be a problem if both of us are going to be fighting for dominance in this relationship."

"Hmm…" Harry stroked back Draco's hair. "We'll take turns. You can go first."

Draco grinned and kissed Harry lovingly. Harry pulled back after a few seconds. "Wow," he breathed. "It feels completely different now that..."

Draco kissed him again, more gently this time. "Shut up, I have to make up for lost time."

Harry smiled and opened Draco's mouth with his, letting himself into his long awaited crevice.

They continued like that for a while, only stopping for air once in a while. It was only when Draco felt Harry's hand unbuttoning his shirt that he stopped him.

"Harry," he gasped heavily to the boy who was currently breathing hard against his neck.

"We should stop before we make love here in the Quiddich stand."

"I wouldn't mind." Harry grinned. Draco gazed at him, a smile playing on his lips, and then suddenly burst into tears.

Harry looked taken aback. "Draco?" he said, rubbing his hand at the back of Draco's neck. Draco shook his head. "You're…this…everything, its all so much."

"Shh." Harry took Draco and pulled him against his chest. "You took good care of me. Now I'm going to try take care of you."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't deserve you. How is this going to work? How are _we_ going to work? What if you don't love me anymore? What if you get bored of me?"

"I'm never, never going to get bored of you." Harry assured. "It's a big deal for me too Draco. You're a huge deal to me." He stroked Draco till he stopped crying. "You mean so much to me."

"You mean everything to me." Draco said, breathing in Harry's scent. He straightened and fixed his clothes, trying to brush back his hair into a state of neatness. "Its ok." Said Harry, messing it back up again. "You look adorable like this."

Draco stood. "Let's go before I turn completely girly on you."

Harry smiled mischievously and picked Draco up, twirling him around before setting him back down again. "But I like you girly." He grinned. "Remember, I'm only just getting used to not being straight."

"I would hit you right now, but I'm in the 'I-love-you-too-much-to-think-about-your-flaws right now.' Draco smiled.

* * *

"When I think about this, its kind of awkward." Hermione said shaking her head. "Am I some sort of gay attractor or something?"

Ron moved his face closer to Colin's. "Sorry 'Mione, he's just much more awesome in bed."

Colin covered his face with the book he'd been reading. "We haven't…" he said faintly, blushing.

Hermione sighed. "You Harry, I thought you were safe. I mean, Draco…well that's obvious."

Harry continued feeding Draco his ice cream. "Mhhmm." He agreed, ignoring her completely. Draco had some ice cream on his nose and it was too cute to resist. He licked it off. "I mean, there was Cho…you liked Cho and-"Hermione stopped talking to stare at Harry. "You know, I don't know why, but you doing that it too cute."

"Is it off?" Harry asked, obviously enjoying himself.

"Yeah, definitely. You can stop now." Ron put in helpfully.

"Oh thanks." Said Harry, before wiping some more unto Draco. "Oh would you look at that? I have to keep going."

Draco blushed. Hermione shook her head at them and her face looked like that of a person caught between who's side they were on. "Soon, once we're out of school, I'm going to cover you entirely in ice cream and lick it all off." Harry whispered into Draco's ear. "Can we watch Brokeback Mountain while you do it?" Draco asked curiously. Harry nodded. "I need a man." Hermione said shaking her head. "Oh, they're all taken. BY EACH OTHER!" she stood from the table they'd been sitting at and stomped out of the courtyard and back into the school.

"She wishes she were a guy." Ron said. "Then she could be gay."

"Do you still love me?" Draco asked Harry, as he'd been doing every day since Harry had proclaimed his love to him. Harry touched his forehead to Draco's. "Forever and always." He said sincerely.

"Then tell me the story of how we fell in love again. I want to be able to tell it to my kids." Draco said.

"Aww…isn't that just adorable." Colin cooed.

"Shut it Creevy." Draco snapped, eyes slinted.

"Sorry, I haven't quite trained him fully to stop being the ice prince." Harry said sincerely. Draco bit at his hand.

Harry ran off into the grass, with a snapping Draco at his heels, till they fell and landed in a heap. "I want to give you something." Draco said, looking up at Harry. He slipped a piece of metal into Harry's hand. "What's this?" Harry said.

"It's the locket I was going to use to save you." Draco explained. Harry clasped his hand over it. "A reminder of how much I'd do for you. I'd do anything for you and…this may sound weird, I'm glad you were cursed, because if you weren't then you would've never gotten close enough to me for us to know each other. We would've never found each other."

Harry pulled Draco down, lacing they're hands together, both their palms pressed against the cold of the locket. He kissed him. "Well then, thank you _Viscus de excessum coactu._" He bent to kiss Draco again.

"Say it once more." Draco whispered.

"I love you, I always will." Harry whispered. "And I'll say it however many times you'd like. Draco smiled. "Say it again…"

A strong gust of wind blew, but neither of the boys felt cold. They had each other…

_Amor Vincit Omnia. _

* * *

Amor Vincit Omnia-Love concurs all.

Thank you:

Enigmus

Gaara123

Haran herutsu

darkshadowgirl666

narutolovesme

Indiana MAlfoy

SaliorFrostStar

LingLing20009

ScifiSOS (thanks)

The Aqua Mirror (wow your review nearly made me pee myself. It was so long! thank you!!)


End file.
